


Beginnings

by olivesnook33



Series: Life Doesn't Always Turn Out Like We Hope It Will [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivesnook33/pseuds/olivesnook33
Summary: Korra arrives in Republic City, ready to begin life was a college student. Unbeknownst to her, she is about to meet the people who will change her life forever and become the family she never knew she needed.
Relationships: Asami Sato & Hiroshi Sato, Bolin & Korra (Avatar), Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora & Asami Sato, Korra & Asami Sato, Korra & Mako (Avatar), Korra & Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Life Doesn't Always Turn Out Like We Hope It Will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966735
Comments: 30
Kudos: 204





	1. Arrival Part 1

Korra stepped off the train and into the haze of the Republic City Train Station. After 4 long years, she was finally here. Excitement crept into her bones and she wanted to take off running and emerge into the city but realizing that it could potentially make her look like a tourist - a feeling she desperately wanted to avoid - she calmly started heading toward the baggage carriage. As she waited for her bags to appear, Korra’s thoughts wandered.

She couldn’t believe she was here, actually starting the life she had always dreamed of. While this wasn’t Korra’s first time in Republic City, she had visited a few times as a child because her father, Tonraq, was the Governor of the Southern Water Tribe, she hadn’t seen much outside the Cultural Center where they always stayed.

Eighteen years old and ready to take on the world. She took a deep breath, found her bags on the carriage and looked around for the ride she knew was waiting for her. It was the one thing her parents refused to forgo - if they couldn’t be there to drop her off, someone else would be. Korra hadn’t argued, as excited as she had been; she also knew it would be incredibly difficult to leave the only home she had ever known for the next 9 months. Looking around, she spotted a man who didn’t appear to be much older than her holding a sign with her name on it.

Korra sauntered up to the young man and extended her hand.

“Hi, I’m Korra. Nice to meet you…”

The young man stared at her extended hand. Korra gave a light cough to try to rouse the man from wherever his thoughts are.

“Oh. H-hi. I’m Mako, your driver...well your driver for today. Actually, I’m not really a driver. I intern for RCPD and since you’re the daughter of a dignitary, Chief Beifong…”

Korra cut him off with a quick glance and replied, “I get it. You’re my security detail. You don’t want to be here as much as I don’t really want you here.”

Mako winced.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that my parents often forget I’m not a child anymore.”

Mako nodded. “I’m not really security detail either...I just got voluntold because I am starting back up at RCU as well so Chief figured it would be easy for me to pick you up on my way to move in too. Come on, my brother is waiting in the truck. Do you need any help with your bags?”

“Sure.” Korra smiled.

When they reached the truck, Korra saw a boy with a wide frame and the brightest smile get out the passenger seat to help Mako put her things in the back. Mako patted his brother on the back and said, “Bolin, Korra. Korra, my baby brother Bolin. Bolin here is a senior at Toph Beifong Senior High.” Korra smiled, and said a polite hello. Bolin was distracted by the flight of a flock of birds from the nearby fountain.

Mako nudged his brother who let out a small yelp and finally extended his hand in greeting. His booming voice reached Korra’s ears as he said “Hi. It’s nice to meet you. I can’t wait to get to know you better. We should hang out. Mako wouldn’t that be fun. If we all hung out together. We should all exchange phone numbers so that we can more easily make plans to hang out together. I, for one...”

Mako punched his arm putting a stop to the word vomit. Korra just laughed and nodded. “It would be nice to start off the school year with at least two friends. So, yeah...after I get settled we should totally hang out.”

Korra, Mako and Bolin piled into the truck and set out toward their destination. Bolin sat in silence in the back as Mako and Korra made small talk up front. “I’m a Criminal Justice major,” Mako said. “What do you think you will be majoring in?”

Korra thought for a moment. Everytime she told people what her plan in life was, their eyes usually grew wide at the thought of it. She was weighing complete honesty with half truth and finally settled on complete honesty. “I’m hoping to double major in Pre-Law and Social Work.”

Mako and Bolin both gaped at her. “So...you want to be a lawyer/social worker? THAT. IS. AWESOME.” Bolin exclaimed. Mako nodded in agreement and mused, “You can do a lot of good with that combination. It won’t be easy but if you can do it could really make a difference.”

“Thanks.” Korra said. “That is the first time anyone has ever reacted in that way. Usually people try to tell me it will be impossible. But it should only take me an extra year if I’m disciplined.”

The rest of the trip passed in silence and Korra gazed out the window and took in the sights of her new city. When they arrived on campus Mako dropped her off at the check in table for her dorm. As Korra checked in she noticed a series of men in uniforms carrying boxes into the building as the father of whoever the boxes belonged to screeched instructions about a production line into the phone. Korra rolled her eyes.

Of course she would be in the same dorm as the campus’ prissy rich girl - who, apparently, couldn’t even be bothered to be present during her own move in. Korra thanked the RA for her keys and made her way up the three flights of stairs. Gasping for breath as she reached her floor, she moved out of the way of the moving men and frowned as she saw they were moving the boxes into a room nearby her own. She knew that she would not have the patience to deal with this girl and prayed that she would be able to stay out of her way.

Korra found her room, and noticed that her roommate had not yet arrived. Looking at the two identical sides of the room, she chose the left side. As Korra unpacked her roommate arrived. Thankfully they had been able to connect via Instagram so it wasn’t as awkward as her earlier meeting with Mako. Korra already knew that she and Opal would end up being close friends and she was looking forward to getting to know her better in person.

After Korra and Opal finished unpacking, they decided to head to the dining hall. As they were making their way across campus, Korra’s phone vibrated. She pulled it out and saw she had a text from The Driver.

_(17:37) The Driver: Hey Korra. Hope you’re all settled by now. Want to grab some dinner in the dining hall?_

**(17:37) Korra: Mako! Already on the way with my roommate. See you there.**

Korra told Opal that they would be meeting a friend of hers at the dining hall. “Who could you have met in the 3 hours you have been here?” Opal asked with raised eyebrows. Korra chuckled at the implication.

“No one special; just the guy who was forced to pick me up from the train station. The Chief of Police had her lowly sophomore intern drop me off.”

“Oh, I know the chief and that is not at all surprising.” Opal replied.

“You know the chief?!?” Korra gasped.

“Yeah, she’s my Aunt Lin.” Opal said flatly. “Which explains how we ended up being roommates now that I think of it.”

Korra gasped. “You don’t think she and my parents conspired to get us in the same room to keep better track of us do you?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Opal shot back.

As their thoughts wandered to the devious ways adults seemed to control their lives from afar, they entered the dining hall. The smells pulled them in different directions but they eventually made their way back to one another with full trays. “Now to find Mako.” Korra said as she let her gaze wander over the tables until she spotted a waving Mako. Bolin was also seated at the table and Korra wondered how he had gotten into the dining hall since he was still in high school.

“Hey Mako, Bolin. This is my roommate, Opal. Opal, the brother’s extraordinaire, Mako and Bolin.” Korra introduced. Mako nodded a greeting as he finished chewing his seaweed noodles. Bolin gazed at Opal before bashfully mumbling “Nice to meet you.”

Korra smiled at his sudden display of shyness. She had not known Bolin long, but she had quickly figured out that he was not the bashful type. Opal politely greeted them both before settling down next to Korra. The four ate in silence for a time before Korra asked, “So, Bolin. How did you get in here?”

Bolin and Mako exchanged a quick glance and Mako spoke first. “Bolin is registered for one class per semester so he has a Student ID and meal plan. He and I...we..uh…” Mako began to trail off and Bolin picked up where he left off.

“We..uhhh...this is always so hard. Our parents died when we were little so we have only ever had each other. When Mako started here the only way we could stay together was if I moved in with him and then it was really expensive for rent and food and everything. So we decided that me registering as a student was the best solution to combat the expense of food.” Bolin looked down at his noodles as he finished.

Korra broke the silence that had followed and said, “Oh, I’m sorry you all had to go through all that. It’s good that you all got to stay together.” Bolin and Mako looked at each other before smiling and nodding.

Later that night, Opal was getting ready for bed and Korra looked like she was getting ready to head out. Opal eyed Korra questioningly, “Where are you going? It’s our first night here.” Korra turned and smiled. “Just the gym. I want to get a workout in. With all the travelling I’ve done the past few days, I feel so sluggish. So I’m gonna head to there for a late night workout. Shoot some hoops. I should be back in about two hours or so.”

Opal nodded remembering, “Right, basketball. I guess you are used to working out daily to keep in shape for basketball season. When do team workouts start?”

“Preseason starts in October. But I want to be ready to go before then. I know I was invited here to play basketball but that doesn’t mean I’ll make the team or if I do, it doesn’t mean I’ll play. But I plan to put in extra work to make it happen.” Korra replied with a determined look on her face and turned to leave.

Before she made it out the door, Opal called out to her “Text me when you get there and when you are on your way back so I know you’re safe!” Korra rolled her eyes and smiled, “Yes, mom.” she called back and went into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first go at writing! Let me know what you think!


	2. Arrival, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami Sato arrives at RCU for her sophomore year of college.

Asami sighed as she watched the men bring boxes into her room. The room was meant for two, but her father had arranged for her to live in it as a single. She didn’t like it when her father pulled strings to get her special treatment. She really didn’t like it when he wouldn’t allow her to pick up a simple box.

But there was no stopping Hiroshi Sato when he set his mind to something, so Asami stood to the side and watched as the boxes were carefully placed and stacked throughout the room. As the last of the boxes were brought in, Asami headed back down the three flights of stairs to say goodbye to her father. 

After a short goodbye, during which she promised she would call after her first day of classes. She headed back up the stairs to unpack for the start of her sophomore year. Once everything was settled, she started looking over plans for her first engineering project of the semester. As she worked, time melted away and before she knew it the sun had faded from the sky and the lamps were lighting the campus’ pathways.

Realizing that she had been sitting all day, Asami decided she needed to get out and do...something, anything to get her blood flowing. Thinking out loud, Asami landed on “The gym!” Nothing a brisk walk to the gym, and a quick workout couldn’t fix. She quickly changed her clothes and headed out the door.

The gym was not busy, there were a couple of football players lifting free weights, a few women using the ellipticals, and the man working the check-in counter. Asami smiled as she scanned her Student ID and headed toward the open area of the gym normally used for floor exercises and stretching. As she began to stretch, Asami noticed movement in her periphery. Figuring it was one of the football guys coming over to attempt to flirt with her, she looked up, ready to try to fend them off. But to her surprise it was another newcomer to the gym, a tan-skinned woman, about her age, dressed in a white form fitting tank top and blue running shorts.

The young woman acknowledged Asami’s presence with a nod and then headed to the far end of the open area. Asami finished stretching and headed over to the treadmills. Soon after, the young woman also appeared a few treadmills down from Asami but was unable to get any to work except for the one directly next to Asami. Asami smiled at the other girl, encouraging her to use it to which the girl replied with a small “Thanks.”

The two women worked out side by side, each in their own world because of the music that blasted through their respective headphones. After about 15 minutes of a high intensity workout, Asami saw the tan woman leave and head toward the basketball court. She also let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Her head was spinning but she couldn’t tell if it was due to lack of oxygen, dinner or how the appearance of the tan girl had made her feel.

_Possibly some combination of the three?_ She thought to herself.

Asami continued her workout until she reached her mileage goal and then went over to the free weights to do a little lifting to tone her arms. As she continued her workout, she saw the tan woman emerge from the basketball court and head toward the front door. As soon as Asami realized what was happening, she found herself on her feet and headed in the same direction hoping beyond hope that she would catch up to the other woman. 

Sadly, at least Asami thought it was sad, her hunger beat out her desire to track down the tan woman. She headed for the only 24 hour cafe on campus, The Jasmine Dragon. Ordering a cup of tea and a BLT, Asami trudged back to her dorm and up three flights of stairs.

When she reached her floor, she was shocked to see the hint of a white tank top and blue shorts slip into a room two doors down from her own. Asami’s hope was reignited now that she knew, or at least thought she knew, where the tan woman lived. Opening her own door, she plopped down at her desk and ate her belated dinner before showering and turning in for the night. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was the vision of the tan-skinned girl.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a teacher. I will update this as often as possible but ya know...online work is way more time consuming than it should be so wish me luck


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have very different experiences in the morning.

Korra quietly slipped into her room, assuming Opal was asleep since her messages had not been read. As she headed to the bathroom, her mind drifted to the weight that tomorrow carried - the first day of college classes. High school had been easy for Korra but she was incredulous to begin because this was not the small school system in the Southern Water Tribe. The more Korra thought, the more she was glad that she had scheduled a gen-ed requirement as her first class. At least she wouldn’t have to think too hard at 08:00.

Korra finished up in the bathroom and headed to bed. She was surprised to hear Opal whisper “Pssst. How was your workout?” Korra whispered back, “Fine. Something was wrong with like half of the treadmills so I felt super rude having to workout directly next to the only other person using them. So I didn’t run for as long as I would have liked, but no biggie, I’ll make up for it tomorrow.” Korra settled under the covers and set her alarm before whispering “Good night,” to Opal.

07:00 came early. Korra was in the process of pressing the snooze button for a fourth time when Opal's cheerful voice commanded “Get your ass out of that bed or I will pull you out of there myself.” “The morning is evil,” Korra groaned. “Be that as it may, you have class in 20 minutes,” Opal reminded her. Korra grumbled as she pulled herself out of bed but had to remind herself that she had done this to herself.

In fact, she had given herself an 08:00 class every day of the week. Regret was not apt to describe her feelings on the matter, gen-ed or not, this was going to be a painful event every morning. Korra opened a drawer, found a pair of grey sweatpants and an old, threadbare t-shirt from her time playing JV at SWTHS and slipped on her sandals while grabbing her backpack. She called goodbye to Opal and headed out the door. 

* * *

Asami was always a naturally early riser, usually waking up as the first rays of sunshine crept through the blinds and today was no different. She got up, carefully curated an outfit of black skinny jeans and a burgundy blouse, and black chelsea boots, and put on her usual makeup. She double checked that her backpack had everything she would need for the first half of her day and headed out to grab some breakfast.

As she walked down the hall, she glanced quickly at the door she remembered the tan girl had entered. At least she thought it was the same door. She looked at the names on the door and noted that they said Opal and Korra. As Asami continued down the hallway to the stairs, she started to wonder if the tan girl was Opal or Korra and hoped she would eventually figure it out. She couldn’t understand what had come over her but she felt like she needed to meet the tan girl.

After grabbing a to-go meal from the Jasmine Dragon, Asami made her way across campus to her 08:00 class. She was not looking forward to it as it was gen-ed and, really, she should have gotten it out of the way last year but she had chosen to focus more on courses in her majors. She entered the lecture hall at precisely 07:55 and found a seat near the center of the back. As Asami was settling in for class, and taking out her laptop, she heard the squeaky sound of feet trying to gain traction in the hall.

She rolled her eyes, _I can’t believe someone is going to be late to their first class of the semester,_ she thought to herself. The sound of the feet pounding against the floor drew closer, and the door was pushed open as the professor entered the room from the other side of the hall. Asami looked up and her mouth fell open. The “ _someone_ ” who was running late was just the girl she had been hoping to see again...


	4. Sociology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 08:00 Sociology with Professor Moon may bring Asami to the tan skinned girl.

Korra didn’t realize how long of a walk it was from her dorm, Founder’s Hall, to the Social Sciences Building. She thought she had time to stop for a cup of tea to-go from the Jasmine Dragon but she was wrong. Very, very wrong. When she checked her phone as she headed out of the cafe, steaming cup in hand, she realized she had to make it in under three minutes. 

Korra took off running and made it through the door of the lecture hall just as the professor was walking in. She plopped down in the first seat available in the front of the room to the right hand side and took out her notebook. 

_Professor Zhu Li Moon, Sociology 101_ was quickly scribbled across the board and Korra breathed out a sigh because she had made it to the correct room in her haste. _Note to self, do not stop for tea unless you have more than 10 minutes to get there_ , Korra thought.

Korra scribbled notes about the class schedule, how to access online materials/classroom and the overview of the course. She was glad that this felt just like any other first day of school - the droning of an introduction. 

Her thoughts on the matter were interrupted when the professor announced that 50% of their grade would be a semester long project about the role of media in relation to gender and racial bias and that the project would be done with a partner which she had already randomly assigned. 

Professor Moon indicated that they could find out who their partner was through their online classroom. Korra gulped and glanced around the room. She wasn’t usually the shy type but she was wary of working with someone she had never met before. _What if they don’t pull their weight? Or, worse yet, what if they try to control the whole project?_ Korra would just have to make due and carry on with whomever she was given.

* * *

Asami quickly typed up what the professor was saying, nothing different from the introductions of her previous professors. When the professor mentioned that 50% of their grade was to be a project Asami was not thrilled. 

Then she heard the bit about having a partner and her heart soared. _This is perfect! I can see if Opal/Korra wants to work together_ but her thought was interrupted when the professor finished explaining by saying that the partners had already been randomly assigned and students could access that information online. 

Asami’s fingers flew. She had never typed and clicked so quickly in her 19 years of life. Heart racing, she clicked on the project title and saw a name: **_Korra_ ** **_Kioke_ **. 

The engineering portion of her brain immediately took over; counting the number of female students in the room and determining the probability that more than one of them was named Korra. Breathing deeply, she determined that the odds were in her favor all she could do was wait and see. Asami clicked on the email address provided and typed out an introductory email.

**To:** **kkioke@rcu.edu**

 **From:** **asato@rcu.edu**

**Subject: SOC-101 Media Project Partner**

_Hello,_

_My name is Asami Sato and we have been assigned as partners for the semester long project for SOC-101 with Professor Moon. We should set up a time to meet up and discuss ideas about the direction we want this project to take sometime in the near future. I am usually available in the evenings from 20:00 -23:00 on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and in the afternoons from 14:30 - 17:00 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We could meet in the library or another place you may be comfortable._

_Looking forward to working with you,_

_Asami Sato_

Asami hit send before she could stop herself. Was she really so eager to meet this girl that she sent an email the minute she found out about the project? Apparently she was. She glanced around the lecture hall to find the tan girl and noticed that she was not taking notes on a laptop. At least she wouldn’t get the email immediately.

Asami started to panic when she saw the tan girl she assumed was Korra reaching into her pocket for her phone. _Who the hell has banner notifications turned on for email?!?_ She thought as her face warmed and turned a shade of pink that hadn’t been seen in a while. 

* * *

Korra felt the vibration of a notification on her phone and then another, and another. Digging in her pocket, she tapped the screen to see who wanted what. It was a group text from Bolin:

_(08:58) Bo: pizza at mine and mako’s tonite, guys?_

**_(08:58) Opal: I’m down. Korra wanna walk together if you’re going_ **

_(08:58) The Driver: What kind do you guys want?_

**_(08:59) Opal: Is spinach alfredo an option_ **

_(08:59) Bo: ooooffffff courseeeeeeee. any kind of pizza for you. pep for me bro_

**_(08:59) Opal: thanks :)_ **

_(09:00) The Driver: Alright. We have one pepperoni, one spinach. Korra, any opinions?_

_(09:01) Bo: KKKOOORRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA what kind do you want_

**_(09:02) Korra: Pepperoni is fine with me. I’ll walk with you Ops :)_ **

Professor Moon was packing up and heading out the door so Korra started to do the same. She had a little time before she needed to get to her next class so she took a moment to open the classroom app and try to figure out who her “new friend” would be. 

At least she was telling herself that this person was going to be her new friend. Finally finding the right project, she read the name Asami Sato. _Okay, that’s a nice name for a hopefully nice and cooperative human. I’ll worry about contacting her later - it’s only the first day,_ she thought to herself. 

Picking up her backpack, she swiped the app closed and saw that she had an email.

* * *

Worried that she blew what little chance she had of making a good first impression, Asami quickly packed up her things and slipped out the back door and into the sunlight of the campus. She let her feet take her to the Engineering Building for her first lab of the year. She would have three hours to lose herself in blue prints, calculations, and measurements and relax enough to face whatever response she received. 

Keeping with her trend of arriving to classes early, Asami took the time to check over the schedule for the day and download the files she would need for the day’s lab. As she did so, she glanced through her email and saw that she had a response from Korra.

**To:** **asato@rcu.edu**

 **From: k** **kioke@rcu.edu**

**Subject: SOC-101 Media Project Partner**

_Hey,_

_My schedule will change drastically in October but right now those times work for me. Let’s meet up in the library at 20:30?_

_Korra_

Asami quickly sent an affirmative response and started her lab work. 20:30 couldn’t arrive soon enough.


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is worried her partner will be a control freak. Asami is worried she will make a fool of herself. 
> 
> Korra and Asami finally speak words at each other.

Korra drudged through the rest of her first day, each class was pretty much the same. She managed to grab lunch with Opal and Mako and mentioned she had a meeting with her sociology partner in the evening. The email she had received from her project partner for SOC-101, had been quite abrupt - sent during class and quite formal; her thoughts on her partner were straying toward control freak. 

She had responded, a little less formally stating that she would be free at 20:30 and could meet her at the library. Asami had quickly responded so that was that. 

_Maybe she’s just eager to have a plan - I mean, I want to do well so at least I have a partner that is interested in the assignment,_ Korra mused as she headed back to her dorm to change and meet up with Opal before heading Mako and Bolin’s place for pizza.

Mako and Bolin had what could only be described as the tiniest “two bedroom” apartment ever constructed. It was more like one bedroom, one bathroom, a closet and the smallest kitchen/dining room/kitchen combo Korra had ever laid eyes on; but as soon as Korra and Opal entered they felt at home. 

They were actually pretty impressed, the place was neat and didn’t have that characteristic boy smell. “Welcome to our humble abode,” Bolin proclaimed with the perfect amount of affectation to get Opal to giggle. 

“Pizza will be here in 20,” Mako said, hanging up the phone. 

“Perfect,” Korra replied, “I have to leave here around 20:15 to make it to the library to meet my sociology partner. So let’s have some fun while we can!”

Their time together passed quickly. They watched some tv while they waited for the pizza to arrive, and all settled around the dining room table to eat before splitting off into pairs. Bolin and Opal sat at the table, they appeared to be in deep discussion about how their days had gone and Mako and Korra settled back in front of the tv. 

Korra looked over at Opal and signed. “Do you think they like each other?” She whispered to Mako sarcastically. Mako looked over and was surprised to see his little brother so focused and attentive. “Bolin is never like this. I mean, I know he’s had crushes before but never this serious this quickly.” 

Korra checked her phone to look at the time and saw it was nearing 20:15. “Opal, I have to go are you gonna walk with me?” 

Opal grudgingly looked up from her conversation, “I guess. I don’t want to have to walk all the way back alone.” 

Bolin interjected, “I can walk you home whenever you’re ready to go! It would be an honor, m’lady.” 

“Just get her home safely, then, Bolin.” Korra said and headed toward the door. “Bolin, Mako see you tomorrow. Opal I’m going to the gym after my meeting, don’t wait up for me.”

* * *

Asami was fretful for the remainder of her day. She was, thankfully, not overly distracted in her lab but trying to focus when there was not a task at hand was proving to be a bit of a challenge for her. When she met up with her friend Jinora for lunch, she had to get this **_thing_ ** off her chest. 

Really, she was hoping Jinora would be able to talk her down and make her realize that she was just having a primal reaction to seeing someone she found innately beautiful and strong. Asami didn’t want her biological urges to be this distracting.

They sat down in the dining hall and Asami explained the situation. She saw the tan girl at the gym and then again entering a room two doors down from hers and then again in her sociology class and was ultimately randomly partnered with her. 

“Jinora, you know I don’t believe in fate but even I have to admit that there is something odd going on here.” 

Jinora stared at her blankly before speaking. “Asami. You literally NEVER make time for interpersonal relationships. NEVER. Do you remember how we became friends?” 

“Not really…”

“Exactly. If it was up to you, we wouldn’t even be friends. I persisted and weaseled my way into your heart. Even Mako couldn’t do that and he tried!”

Asami let out an exasperated sigh. “Please don’t bring up the Mako thing again.” She whined.

“Oh, I’m bringing it up because it probably has everything to do with this situation. You never let yourself think about romantic possibilities. You are always in the lab or working for your dad or have your nose stuck in a book. So I think when you saw this...how did you put it?”

“Beautiful, tan, goddess cut from the marble of Ancient Earth Kingdom and delivered to Republic City.” Asami mumbled as she turned a shocking shade of red.

Jinora snickered at her friend’s discomfort. “Anyway, when you saw her and you weren’t expecting it, your brain automatically put you in the frame of mind that you are currently in.”

“Yes. I had gathered that much, Captain Obvious. How. Do. I. Turn. It. Off?”

“You will have to ask her on a date.” Jinora said with the utmost seriousness.

“A-a **_date_ **. I-i-i can’t ask...that would be...so inappro...WE HAVEN’T EVEN MET IN PERSON YET.” Asami sputtered.

Jinora smirked. “Okay, fine. But you are going to have to calm yourself down. So maybe no more caffeine today and maybe go to the gym before your meeting so you will be more tired. Just act like you’re meeting up with me and you’ll be fine.”

After her lunch with Jinora, Asami was feeling 1% better about her chances of making a coherent first impression. Or was it really a second impression? They had acknowledged each other at the gym - a second impression, yes, that thought calmed her nerves quite a bit. 

Still, Asami took Jinora’s advice to heart and went to the gym before their meeting. Giving her plenty of time to shower and change, squeeze in a little work on her side project (she was trying to figure out a way to improve bluetooth functionality to increase the range of the company’s wireless headphones.) 

Her dad had asked her to look into it and she was finding the work quite challenging, yet fascinating.Before she knew it, the clock on her nightstand showed 19:30 in glowing blue numbers so she decided to grab some dinner and head to the library. 

* * *

Being the first day of classes, the library was relatively deserted. Korra realized that they hadn’t agreed to meet in a specific area of the library or communicated beyond the fact that they would meet up at 20:30 so she hovered by the entrance. She didn’t even know what Asami looked like. _Maybe I was a little too relaxed with my email,_ Korra thought to herself.

“Korra?” Korra turned when she heard the tentative voice. In the dim light that was escaping the glass doors of the library, she could make out a young woman around her age approaching her.

“The one and only. Asami?” The young woman entered the light of the doorway and Korra could see her clearly for the first time. 

“Guilty.” Asami replied. “Should we head in?”

“Sure thing.” Korra replied.” We should plan better next time. I was really worried I wouldn’t be able to find you since we weren’t specific about where in the library we were meeting. But, hey, at least now I know what you look like so I can find you from here on out.”

They settled on sitting at a table in the Academic Resource Center and got to work.

Both women pulled out their laptops to go over the requirements and Korra was relieved to learn that Asami was not going to be a control freak, she just had an unnaturally busy schedule for a college sophomore. Ergo the super specific and formal email. They scheduled weekly meetings for the same time and place as tonight’s meeting through the first week of October.

Then Korra pulled up her calendar for basketball’s preseason and they determined that in the limited windows of time they both had, it would probably be best to make plans on a weekly basis and to monitor what they actually needed to be together for and what they trusted the other to complete solo.

Overall, the meeting lasted maybe twenty minutes. When they were done, they went their separate ways - Korra heading off to the gym and Asami back to her room to continue work on what she hoped would be the next innovation released from her father’s company.


	6. The Meeting Redux - Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Korra's head during her first meeting with Asami.

The voice that had tentatively called Korra’s name had captured her attention immediately. As Korra watched the body the voice belonged to enter the dim light of the doors and she had a moment of recognition. She had been the girl Korra had worked out next to at the gym when all the stupid treadmills were out of order.

Asami was slightly taller than Korra and dressed in a simple black t-shirt, black jeans and chucks. Korra tried to keep her words light and breezy but the emotions she was feeling inside were eating at her.  _ Asami, a beautiful name for a beautiful person _ .  _ Woah...where is this coming from?  _

When they found a table, Korra got a proper look at Asami. She had long, flowing black hair, light green eyes, and a dark shade of red lipstick that complimented her outfit. Korra tore her gaze away from Asami and got out her laptop hoping it would help her look away. 

It did not help.

When Asami spoke, Korra’s eyes were drawn to her beautiful face. Korra was enraptured by Asami’s voice and would have been more than happy to listen to Asami list out options for when they could meet for the rest of her life. Suddenly Asami was staring at her with eyebrows raised and Korra realized that she must have missed the question.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I totally spaced out...long first day.” Korra said as she blushed. She prayed to Raava she hadn’t been caught staring.

“I was just asking if it would be a good plan to meet up here - same time, same place every Monday.” Asami explained. 

Korra nodded. “That will work until the first week of October for me. Then basketball starts up and my free time will drop significantly. Lemme pull up the schedule.”

Asami nodded and wrote the dates for September in her planner. Korra caught a glimpse of the pages and was astounded at the number of items written on each day.

“Do you plan your life down to the minute?” Korra asked, eyebrows raised.

Asami giggled. A sound that was like music to Korra’s ears. _ Listening to her laugh is better than listening to her talk. _

“No. I just have a lot to do between my time in the engineering lab, regular classes, and helping my dad out. If I don’t write things down, they don’t exist.”

“Whoa...engineering? Is that your major?”

Asami looked at her with mild surprise. “Yeah, I’m double majoring in Electrical Engineering and Business. How about you?”

Korra gaped at her.  _ She is officially the smartest person I have ever met. Totally not intimidating. _

“That...is...very impressive...I’m hoping to double major as well but not in such a big-brained fashion. I’m trying to go Pre-Law and Social Work.”

“Wow. That is pretty cool. What exactly do you plan on doing with that outside of helping people?”

Korra considered this for a moment, “Well lawyers and social workers aren’t mutually exclusive. Social workers can act as attorneys in a court of law, but if I have a deeper understanding of the law I could work in a crisis center. Or as a lawyer, I can be more compassionate and understanding during family matters. I haven’t settled on a direction yet.”

“That’s awesome. I know I’ll be able to use my degree to help people but not in the same way as you. I gotta say, I’m kinda jealous,” Asami replied.

_ This woman...is jealous...of me?!? Wait...is she blushing?  _ Korra tried to refocus on her laptop and finally managed to pull up the preseason schedule. There were workouts to choose between (morning or evening), practices scheduled from 16:00 - 18:00 Monday through Friday, and practices on Saturdays from 08:00 - 10:30.

Korra frowned. Asami gave her an inquiring glance. 

“There’s just so much time taken up...I think I’ll end up having to do the morning workouts if we want to meet at a decent hour during the week. But I’ll be free every Sunday until the season. Then there will be games to work around as well.”

Asami nodded. “Why don’t we just schedule anything starting in October on a weekly basis. That way we can both look at our schedules and don’t commit to something that will leave us overextended?”

_ And now she is being the most understanding human being.  _ Korra silently thanked Professor Moon for randomly selecting Asami to be her partner. 

“Sounds perfect.” Korra said with a smile.

“Great,” Asami said as she began to pack her things,”I’ll see you in class Wednesday and we can talk about the project next Monday. I think we need to get a feel for Professor Moon before we get started.” 

“Sure thing,” Korra replied as she watched Asami leave. Korra finally had to tear her eyes away when Asami turned the corner.  _ This project will be very difficult if I keep getting distracted. Who am I kidding I cannot have a crush on her...she probably would never like me like that. _

Shoving down her thoughts, Korra packed up and headed for the gym. A workout would surely clear and quiet her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Asami! Go! I posted both today!


	7. The Meeting Redux - Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Asami's head during her first meeting with Korra.

As Asami approached the library she could see the outline of a person outside the glass doors of the library. The light behind the person made it difficult to make out who the person was so when she got close enough she used Korra’s name as a question.

As she moved closer she saw the tan skin she had been thinking about for the past 24 hours. When Korra replied, “The one and only,” and said her name, Asami thought her knees were going to give out.

As she and Korra walked into the library, Asami took the opportunity to take a good look at her. She was slightly shorter than Asami and wearing workout clothes.  _ Does she own any other than gym clothes? _

When they settled at the table Asami moved to get her laptop out and pulled out her planner. She could always use the calendar app on her phone but she preferred to have a hard copy. Korra was pulling out her laptop and getting settled but Asami needed to talk. 

If she didn’t speak soon, she was worried the ability would leave her. 

“So this is a four part project consisting of a presentation, and a research paper. We should divide and conquer and I think we should work together as much as possible so we have consistency. How about we meet here, every Monday at this time?”

Asami looked up and saw the blank expression on Korra’s face. It was clear to her that Korra had not heard a word she had said.  _ Is she staring at me? Noooooo...she looks like she's not even here.  _

Asami fixed her gaze on Korra and that is when she noticed them.  _ Her eyes look like the ocean. An ocean I definitely wouldn’t mind getting lost in. ASAMI STOP. You are here for a project. _

Realizing Korra hadn’t replied to her yet, Asami raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. Korra blinked. When she finally answered Asami, she was blushing.  _ So she was staring. _

Asami repeated her question and Korra nodded as she replied, “That will work until the first week of October for me. Then basketball starts up and my free time will drop significantly. Lemme pull up the schedule.”

Asami nodded and began to write the dates for September in her planner.  _ So she is an actual jock...explains the body. _ At that thought she became distracted, remembering the outfit Korra had been wearing at the gym. Korra’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Do you plan your day down to the minute?” She asked with raised eyebrows and the most beautiful lopsided smile Asami had ever seen.

The only thing Asami could do was giggle.  _ Pull it together Sato. _

“No I just have a lot to do between my time in the engineering lab, regular classes, and helping my dad out. If I don’t write things down, they don’t exist.” Asami replied. Thankful that she had been able to form coherent sentences.  _ If I don’t look at her face I won’t have any problems. But that would be WEIRD. _

“Whoa...engineering? Is that your major?”

Korra’s reaction surprised Asami. Afterall, it was rare that people didn’t immediately realize who she was based on her last name.  _ Well, I’m not gonna tell her. I don’t want her to treat me differently because of who my father is. _

“Yeah, I’m double majoring in Electrical Engineering and Business. How about you?”

Asami braced herself for the answer she assumed would come from someone who played for one of the many Republic City University athletic teams.  _ Probably something like Athletic Training or Exercise Science. _

Korra was gaping at her. “That...is...very impressive...I’m hoping to double major as well but not in such a big-brained fashion. I’m trying to go Pre-Law and Social Work.”

Asami had not seen that one coming.  _ An athletic jock with a heart of gold. Who is interested in something outside of sports. This woman will be the death of me.  _

“Wow. That is pretty cool. What exactly do you plan on doing with that outside of helping people?”

She saw that Korra was actually considering the question and felt her heart melt a little more. 

“Well lawyers and social workers aren’t mutually exclusive. Social workers can act as attorneys in a court of law, but if I have a deeper understanding of the law I could work in a crisis center. Or as a lawyer, I can be more compassionate and understanding during family matters. I haven’t settled on a direction yet.”

_ Dang she will actually be helping people and I will just be creating the next generation of Satomobiles and Satophones _ , Asami thought to herself.

“That’s awesome. I know I’ll be able to use my degree to help people but not in the same way as you. I gotta say, I’m kinda jealous.”

Asami felt the blush creeping into her cheeks as she spoke.  _ Not now, not now, not now!  _

Korra looked at her for a second before returning her attention to her laptop. Asami could tell that she had found what she was looking for when she began to frown.  _ She is even adorable when she is frowning.  _

Asami shot Korra what she hoped was an inquiring glance.

“There’s just so much time taken up...I think I’ll end up having to do the morning workouts if we want to meet at a decent hour during the week. But I’ll be free every Sunday until the season. Then there will be games to work around as well.”

Asami remembered Korra’s entrance earlier that morning.  _ Clearly she is not a morning person. I don’t want to force her to commit to something that will be inconvenient or uncomfortable for her. _

“Why don’t we just schedule anything starting in October on a weekly basis. That way we can both look at our schedules and don’t commit to something that will leave us overextended?”

“Sounds perfect,” Korra replied.

Asami knew if she stayed any longer her senses would leave her so she began to pack her things while wrapping up their conversation.

“Great, I’ll see you in class on Wednesday and we can talk about the project next Monday. I think we need to get a feel for Professor Moon before we get started.”

“Sure thing.” Korra replied and Asami got up and left.

_ Thank Raava I didn’t make a fool of myself. You can do this Asami. You can be her partner and her friend. Just keep calm and don’t look at her face. _


	8. Did We Just Become Best Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra confesses something to Asami. 
> 
> I am bad at summaries...you can probably tell.

As the weeks went on, the semester settled into a familiar pattern. Korra would have lunch and dinner with Opal, Mako, and Bolin whenever she had the time and they began to really hit it off as a friend group. Bolin still hadn’t worked up the courage to ask Opal on a date but Korra was planning on talking to him about that.

As Korra and Asami met each week and attended class together they started to grow closer as well. Everything was going smoothly until Korra and Asami’s third Monday meeting.

_(20:25) Korra: Hey, I`m running a little late and I haven’t had any dinner so I’m going to swing by the Jasmine Dragon on my way...which will make me more late. I’m so, so, so sorry. But to make it up to you can I get you something?_

**_(20:26) Asami: It’s all good. I’ll snag our usual table. I would love a green tea if you don’t mind._ **

_(20:26) Korra: You got it! See you in 10!_

Asami settled in at their usual table. Over the past few weeks she had learned that Korra was actually quite punctual, usually a few minutes early. _I wonder what came up that made her late. I hope everything is alright._

Korra arrived and set down her dinner and their drinks. “Sorry,” she said again.

“Korra, you don’t need to apologize for being a few minutes late one time. I’m sure you had a good reason. And we still have plenty of time to work. No biggie.” Asami gave her what she hoped was a supportive, sincere smile.

At that Korra deflated. She laid her head on the table and sighed. “It has been a very long day.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Asami asked gently, pushing Korra’s sandwich toward her in the hopes she would start eating.

“My parents are coming to town.” Korra breathed out.

“Oh? And you aren’t happy about that?” 

“No...I don’t know. It just means that I will probably have to make an appearance at some sort of cocktail party, and there is nothing that I hate more than a cocktail party full of politicians.”

Asami was confused. _Why in the world would Korra have to go to a cocktail party full of politicians._

“Uhhh Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“Not to be this person, but if you become a lawyer you will probably have to attend many a cocktail party with politicians.” At that, Korra chuckled.

“I suppose you would be correct on that count. But then it would be part of my job. Now...it’s just different.” Korra still looked defeated.

“Well, why do you need to go to a cocktail party full of politicians now?” Asami asked.

“Because my dad is kind of the Governor of the Southern Water Tribe. And by kind of I mean he is the Governor. Most people don’t know that he’s my dad because he doesn’t actually have a last name - he’s just Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe. I use Kioke as my last name because I don’t feel like Korra of the Southern Water Tribe quite rolls off the tongue.”

Asami giggled at this and nodded. “I get what you mean about not wanting to go to stuffy cocktail parties. My dad makes me go to them all the time.”

Korra looked at her with genuine surprise. 

“Wait, your dad makes you go to stuffy cocktail parties too?”

“Korra, I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess you have no idea who I am.”

“That would be correct. Because we just met…” Korra trailed off as her brain made the connection. _Sato. As in Hiroshi Sato. Founder of Future Industries, inventor of the Satomobile, and his daughter, inventor of the Satophone, the Satophone that was never out of her possession. The inventor of the Satophone is my close personal friend._

“I am so dumb.” Korra said as she hid her head in her hands. Asami just laughed. 

“Finally figured it out. I would have thought the last name would have been a dead giveaway.”

Korra looked up at her. Her face was a shade of red Asami didn’t think possible on tan skin and she glowered at Asami.

“Well, as I just informed you, I am not overly familiar with the intricate workings of last names.” Korra said dryly.

At that Asami let out a cackle that disrupted everyone in their immediate area. She would have been worried that Korra was genuinely upset had it not been for the look of sheer mirth in her ocean blue eyes. _We don’t need to work tonight. I can tell she’s stressed._

“Do you wanna get out of here? Just relax? You seem like you could use a day off. Plus I’m pretty sure we are way ahead of everyone else in class.”

Asami hoped to Raava that didn’t sound too forward. _We are close friends, we can hang out together and not have it have anything to do with class._

“I would actually really like that. What are you thinking?” Korra replied with that lopsided grin that made Asami’s brain melt.

“Umm...I actually hadn’t thought that far ahead.” _Oh my Raava. Just think of an activity regular people do!_ “How about we go watch some Netflix and order a pizza. I mean the Jasmine Dragon is great but pizza is better.”

“Sounds perfect. But, uhhh...my roommate and I don’t have a TV. Sitting around a laptop is not overly enjoyable unless you like the feeling of becoming a hunchback.”

“We can hang out in my room. I’m on the third floor of Founder’s Hall.” Asami tried to reply as casually as possible. Of course, she knew that Korra lived two doors down from her but she was pretty confident that Korra had yet to realize that fact. She didn’t want to seem like a massive creep.

“REALLY?!? I'm on the third floor of Founder’s, too! Room 305!”

“What? That is crazy. I’m in 307!” Asami hoped it was a convincing lie. She didn’t have much practice at lying, not even telling white lies, she had never needed to employ the skill very often.

Korra nodded excitedly. “Well what are we sitting around here for! Let’s get going!”

* * *

As they approached the door of Asami’s room, Korra realized that this was the room she had seen the men carrying boxes enter on her first day on campus. She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered her reaction to seeing the men moving “ _the campus’ prissy rich girl - who, apparently, couldn’t even be bothered to be present during her own move in.”_

When they entered the room, Korra was surprised by what she saw. The walls were covered with various blueprints for Satomobiles, Satophones, Sato brand laptops, and several prototypes. One of Asami’s two desks was covered in papers and books for her classes; the other desk appeared to be buried under metal shavings and what may or may not have been several pairs of deconstructed wireless headphones.

Korra walked over to the desk and began to attempt to decipher what was going on. 

“What’s all this for?” Korra asked.

“Korra, you don’t have to pretend to be interested in my work.” Asami replied with a slight smile.

“No. No, I’m genuinely curious. These are...or I guess were, all wireless headphones?”

Asami’s eyebrows shot up. “Good eye. My dad wants me to improve the bluetooth functionality to increase the range on our line of our wireless headphones. I’ve narrowed it down to a few possibilities but I have to put them through more testing before I can create a prototype and send the plans to my dad for approval.”

Korra was enraptured. When Asami talked about her engineering project her face lit up, she seemed so happy and in her element that Korra had to take a moment to admire. _Oh shit...I didn’t listen to anything she just said._

“That’s pretty cool.” Korra replied, hoping that was a good response to whatever Asami had been saying. 

“Thanks.” Asami smiled. “I’ll order us some pizza. Do you have any particular toppings you want?”

“Pepperoni, if you don’t mind but I will genuinely eat whatever. But, Asami before we start I gotta get something off my chest.”

* * *

“...I gotta get something off my chest.” Korra said. 

To Asami, it seemed like those words hung in the air.

 _What could that mean? Is she going to say she doesn’t want to be my friend? Does she not want to hang out anymore?_ Asami’s mind was racing and she felt her jaw start to go slack. _Pull yourself together, Sato. Ask her what this is about before you think of every worst case scenario._

“Uhh, sure, what is it?” Asami tried to ask as casually as possible. 

“Well, um, haaa...this is harder than I thought…” Korra started.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” _Whoa where did this confidence come from?_

“Okay, well, on move-in day I say all those men moving boxes into this room and no girl in sight so I sort of thought whoever lived here was just the campus’ prissy rich girl and I just wanted to say that I am sorry for thinking that and judging you before I met you and I’m glad to call you my friend.”

“Best friend.” Asami corrected with a sly smile. “That is your penance.”

Korra looked at the floor but a soft smile played on her lips. “Yes, best friend. But really, I am sorry. I get upset when people have preconceived notions about who I am just because my father is the Governor.”

“Korra, it’s okay. It’s not even like you had to tell me what you thought. It shows that you truly are a genuinely kind person. Now I’m going to order a pizza and you are going to pick a movie and we are going to have a nice time and forget about this.” Asami was relieved when she saw that what she had said brought Korra’s lopsided smile out in full force.

“You betcha. Anything you absolutely hate in terms of movies?” Korra questioned.

“Please, no Nuktuk. I watch those enough when I hang out with Bolin and his brother.” Asami said with an eyeroll.

“WAIT. You know Mako and Bolin?”

Asami felt her face flush.

“Yeah. I may have dated Mako last year. It didn’t work out but we managed to stay friends.” 

Korra looked at her with eyes wide. “How did you date him? He’s nice enough but he has like no personality.”

Asami chuckled. “That may be true but he actually broke up with me because I didn’t have any time for him.” 

“He is truly the dumbest man I have ever met.” Korra grumbled. “I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him. Dumps a beautiful woman just because she doesn’t _have time…”_

Asami realized that Korra was no longer talking to her but her brain had short circuited after the _beautiful woman_ part of Korra’s rant against what she was now calling “the most idiotic decision Mako would ever make.”


	9. Friends and Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami likes basketball? Opal, Bolin, Mako and Asami bond. while attending Korra's first collegiate basketball game.

Mako, Bolin and Opal filed into the gymnasium hoping to get good seats for RCU’s first Women’s Basketball game of the season. As they looked around for seats, they noticed Asami sitting toward the top of the bleachers in the center. They made their way up to her.

“Hey guys!” Asami called with a smile as she saw them heading her way.

“Asami, since when are you interested in basketball?” Bolin asked. “You never had time to do anything with us last year.”

Mako sent a sharp elbow into Bolin’s ribs.

“Sorry.” Bolin coughed out.

Asami laughed. “I’m trying something new this year. I call it having a personal life outside of class and work.”

“That sounds healthy. Almost like the advice someone gave you last year.” Mako said, eyebrows raised.

Rolling her eyes, Asami moved her jacket so Opal could settle in next to her. For some reason she was feeling fairly anxious. She couldn’t understand why. She had been thoroughly researching basketball in her spare moments since Korra had announced she made the team.

“Do you think we’ll win?” Asami asked, leaning over to Opal to avoid having to shout.

Opal leaned into her to reply.

“Probably. Ba Sing Se University has never really had a strong basketball program. Plus Korra’s on the team so we know she will do everything she can to make it happen.”

“That’s true. She’ll probably just bulldoze everyone. She said she was a small forward, right? Do you know if she’s starting? Did she tell you what number she got?”

“Asami you have to calm down. It’s just a basketball game, not an engineering problem to be solved.”

“Actually, there is a great deal of physics involved in the sport of basketball. But I digress, so please answer my questions Beifong.”

“Yes. No. 10. There. Are you happy?”

“Decidedly.” Asami said as she pulled her laptop out of her bag. Opal gave her an incredulous stare.

“Are you about to do homework? At a basketball game?” Opal cried.

Mako and Bolin shifted their attention to the women when they heard this question. Upon seeing the laptop Mako frowned and said, “I guess old habits die hard, huh?”

Asami gave him her best withering glare. “No. Korra asked me if I would keep running stats for her.”

Bolin looked aghast. “Asami. You don’t even know the rules of basketball.”

Asami cocked her eyebrow. “Well, poor little me spent the week studying the rules of basketball, and learning about rebounds, points, assists, steals, turnovers, field goals - both attempted and made…”

Her three friends looked at her with wide eyes. Bolin looked truly shocked. “What? I can learn anything if I set my mind to it.”

Mako looked genuinely puzzled as he said, “I think, what our faces are trying to say is that you took time out of your extremely busy schedule to learn about basketball and how to track statistics for your friend?” 

“Yes. Is that a bad thing?”

“No! It’s great! You really are trying to have a personal life this year. I gotta say. I’m pretty proud of you.”

Bolin and Opal nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks. It means a lot to hear that. Especially from you, Mako. I know I was kind of an awful girlfriend to you and for that I’m sorry.” 

Mako blushed and nodded. “Thanks. I’m glad that we can still be friends. Sorry about that time I saluted you after Bolin’s performance of Love Amongst The Dragons.”

“That was totally not awkward at all.” Asami said with a chuckle.

“Wait. Two things.” Opal interjected. “One: You _saluted_ Asami. Two: Bolin _acts...in PLAYS?!?”_

“Correct on both counts,” Bolin replied. Wiggling his eyebrows up and down. “I am the star of many of the productions at Toph Beifong Senior High School.”

“I did not see that coming.” Opal said, then turned to Asami. “We should go to the bathroom before the game starts.”

Asami nodded. “Boys do you want any snacks while Opal and I are up?”

“Hotdogs!!!!” Bolin shouted. 

“Okay, I’ll grab six.” Asami said as she got up to leave.

“Wait. Why do we need _six_ hotdogs? There are only four of us.” Opal’s confusion was clearly written across her face as she said this.

“Bolin will eat three. That leaves one for you, one for me and one for Mako.”

“Ohhhh, right.”

* * *

**AVATAR LEADS TIGER SEALS TO VICTORY**

_Last night, the RCU Women’s basketball team was led by an up and coming freshman star to a 105-53 victory over the Ba Sing Se University Badgermoles. Korra Kioke, quickly nicknamed “The Avatar” by fans for her quadruple-double, led the team with 20 points, 14 rebounds, 10 assists, and 10 steals._

_"We played our game and were able to do what we wanted to do for the majority of the night," RCU head coach Macmu-Ling said after the game. "We dictated the tempo and did a nice job of running the floor to create some scoring opportunities. We passed the ball extremely well and received solid contributions from all nine of our players."_

_The Tiger Seals set the tone early, scoring off the opening tip in under five seconds. Kioke quickly attracted a great deal of defensive attention and was fouled several times in the first half. Sinking each free throw to add to her points total._

_"I liked how we shared the basketball and looked for each other, as we had 23 assists as a team," Macmu-Ling said. "We often made the extra pass, which led to better shots and scoring chances. Sam Lynn had 10 of our assists, and she does such a nice job of running the offense and setting things up for everyone else."_

_RCU Women’s Basketball will have their next home action against The University of Zaofu in two weeks. Grab your tickets now, before they are gone!_

* * *

Mako, Bolin and Opal had been floored by Korra's dominance. They knew she had to be good when Korra was announced as part of the starting line up but they were unprepared for the way she handled herself, and seemed to direct traffic, and knew where her teammates were or were going to be without so much as a second glance.

Asami had quickly given up attempting to keep stats in favor of joining her three friends. She had hung out with Korra enough in recent weeks to know that she was in shape but getting to see Korra put her athleticism into practice was a whole new experience.

After the game, Asami and Opal waited for Korra to exit the gymnasium. When Korra emerged they congratulated her on ther stunning performance with a group hug.

“Korra, I’m sorry...I got so distracted watching the game that I got about 2 minutes of your stats.” Asami said sheepishly.

“Asami, it’s fine but if you feel the need to make it up to me I would never say no to a slice of pizza and some netflix with my two best friends.”

“How about a pizza for you and Opal and I share? Otherwise, Opal and I won’t get to eat.”

“You know me so well, sounds great.” Korra said as her lopsided grin filled her face.

  
  



	10. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra need to finish their Sociology project but where is Korra?

November became December and the semester was coming to a close. Korra and Asami had one last Monday night meeting to finish their project.

_(15:48) Korra: What do we have left on the project? Just finalizing the presentation and edits?_

**(15:52) Asami: Yepp. That’s it. We need to agree on the presentation slot we want as well. Any thoughts?**

_(15:53) Korra: Definitely not first. How about second if we can snag it?_

_(15:54) Korra: Heading into the gym. I’ll catch up with you after practice._

**(16:02) Asami: I’ll sign us up for that. See you tonight to finish up?**

**(19:46) Asami: Korra?**

**(19:59) Asami: Korra, this isn’t funny. I’m starting to worry.**

Asami was pacing up and down the length of her room. It was 20:07 when she finally decided to call Opal.

“Have you seen or heard from Korra?”

_“Hi Opal. Oh, hi Asami. How are you today, Opal? Oh I’m doing fine, Asami. How about you?”_

“OPAL. Korra and I were making plans to finish up our project and I haven’t heard back from her yet. It’s been hours and we are supposed to meet in...21 minutes.”

_“Asami calm down. I’m sure she just got caught up at practice or something and will text you when she is done.”_

“But she’s never had practice this late and is always the first one to call or text us if she is going to be late.”

_“That’s true. I’ll check with Bolin and Mako, give me a sec. Have you tried to call her?”_

Asami waited. She could hear Opal asking the boys when they last spoke to Korra.

_“Mako and Bolin both told me they haven’t seen or talked to her since lunch. We’re all at the apartment. Have you knocked on our door to see if she’s in there? She could have fallen asleep. She’s been really tired lately.”_

“I’ll knock and then I’ll try to call her if she doesn’t answer. Thanks for your help, Opal.”

_“Hey, Asami. Don’t worry if she doesn’t answer, call me back and the three of us will come help look for her.”_

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later.”

_“Bye, Asami. Keep me posted.”_

Asami made her way down the hall and knocked on Korra and Opal’s door. She waited a few minutes but, as she had suspected, there was no answer. She pulled out her phone and tapped on Korra’s contact information.

The phone seemed to ring for an eternity.

 _“Hello?”_ Answered a groggy voice.

“Korra? Korra, what’s wrong?”

_“I know I have a concussion; I think they told me my head got very friendly with the gym floor at today’s practice and my wrist hurts but I can’t remember what they said is wrong with it.”_

“Where are you? I’m coming.”

Asami could hear Korra asking someone for the address.

_“Republic City Hospital. 10500 South Main.” A nurse’s voice said into the phone._

“Thank you. Please tell her I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

* * *

On Asami’s way to the hospital she called Opal back and told her what she had found out. She was also thankful that she and Korra had been forced to go to the same stuffy cocktail party when Korra’s parents were in town so she had Senna's number.

**“Asami! Is everything alright?”**

Senna sounded panicked. _Of course she’s panicked. It’s like 03:00 in the Southern Water Tribe and her daughter’s best friend is calling_. Asami did her best to sound as calm as possible.

“Yes and no. Korra is in the hospital with a concussion. I am on my way there now but I just wanted to let you know in case Korra hasn’t gotten the chance to call yet.”

**“She hasn’t called.”**

Senna sounded a little relieved but Asami could tell she was still worried.

“As soon as I get there and get all of the information, I’ll email it to you. I’m sure you’ll still be awake but that way you will have all the paperwork as well.”

 **“Thank you.”** Senna said with a sigh.

“Of course. I’ll make sure she is well taken care of and I’ll talk to you later. I am pulling in now.”

Asami wasted no time, throwing her keys to the valet and quickly writing her name on the key slip. She marched up to the Registration/Admitting desk and asked for Korra’s room number.

When she arrived, Korra was asleep. Asami asked the attending nurse when she expected Korra to be released and gathered all the information and paperwork to email it to Senna. Then she settled in the chair adjacent to Korra’s bed and began to finish up their project.

* * *

Korra woke to an unfamiliar sight. An all white room with scratchy sheets and a pounding in her skull that wasn’t natural. She looked around and noticed Asami curled in a chair sleeping in a position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable.

The light of the sunrise was peeking in through the drawn curtains and a nurse came in to take Korra’s vitals.

“How long has she been here?” Korra asked the nurse.

“Well, she got here about 15 minutes after she called you, so ever since then. I tried to get her to go home but she wouldn’t budge.”

“Is there anything I can take for my head? It's really pounding? Also, why is my arm in a cast?”

“I have your pills on the cart outside. As for your arm, you fractured it when you hit the wall.”

“Wait. I thought I hit the floor.” Korra replied, her head pounding more as she tried to remember yesterday’s practice.

“You managed to do both. I didn’t understand everything they were saying but it sounded like you were trying to keep the ball on the court, slammed into the wall pinning your arm and dropped like a rock to the floor. Somehow head first.”

The nurse left to fetch Korra’s medicine. When she returned she informed Korra that she would be released once the doctor consulted with her later in the morning.

Korra went back to sleep and was awakened by a gentle shake of the shoulder.

“Dr. Tenzin is here to tell you the rules you have to follow.” Asami said.

Korra tried, she tried, to follow everything Dr. Tenzin was saying but her brain felt like mush and the only thing she could do was close her eyes and pray to Raava she wasn’t going to vomit. I can’t throw up in front of Asami. That would be so embarrassing.

Meanwhile, Asami took copious notes about what Korra should and should not do and emailed them to Korra’s parents.

Korra snapped to attention as Dr. Tenzin was ending his run through.

“I have informed the athletic training staff and your coach that you are not to be allowed into the gymnasium until you are able to pass the concussion protocol test and can exercise for 30 minutes without getting a headache. I believe that if you follow the guidelines I have set out it shouldn’t take more than 4-6 weeks.”

Asami winced. She knew what was coming.

“4 TO 6 WEEKS. WEEKS. I CAN’T BE OUT THAT LONG I HAVE TO PLAY I....oh...hurph… Asami...hand me the…”

Korra lost it. _I guess I did that to myself_. Korra thought to herself as she wiped her mouth. Asami moved her hair from her face and rubbed her back.

“Thank you, Dr. Tenzin, I’ll make sure she follows your guidelines. Korra you have to do this or it will only take longer.” Asami tried to soothe.

“Ms. Sato, you may take her when she is feeling up to leaving.”

* * *

Asami finished rolling up the pant legs on the pair of sweatpants she had brought for Korra.

“There you go, shorty, all set.”

“Asami, it is not nice to make fun of people. Especially when they are concussed and have broken bones.” Korra said, hand over heart, feigning hurt.

Asami rolled her eyes.

“Put your arm in that sling and lets get out of here. And put these on.” She said, handing Korra a pair of sunglasses.

“These will do nothing for my bone structure.” Korra said in a tone that mocked their favorite judge on The Great Fashion Design Championship.

“You should have planned your outfit before falling to the ground. I am glad to see that the floor didn’t knock your sense of humor out of you.” Asami said with a chuckle as she started to wheel Korra out of her room.

Korra went quiet and still. “Thanks for coming for me, you really didn’t have to and you definitely didn’t have to stay.” She said, barely a whisper.

“No, I did. As your best friend it is my job to make sure you are okay. Also, your mother would have invented teleportation if I didn’t, and I plan on getting the credit for that.”

Asami couldn’t see Korra’s face but she knew that the beautiful smile she adored was plastered on it as her shoulders began to shake with laughter.

“You are not wrong on that count. I’m starving. Can we eat?”

“I was wondering how long that would take. I already have a plan for that, we will get food when we get home.”

“Sounds perfect. Now, onward to the car!”

* * *

When Asami turned left out of the hospital parking lot instead of right, Korra was mildly confused. But she trusted Asami, so she thought they were probably going to stop to pick up food before heading back to campus.

When Asami merged onto the freeway and then got off in a part of town Korra was unfamiliar with she was concerned.

“Uhhh, Asami?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are we going? You said we were going home and I know my brain is not at full power but this is not home.”

“Oh. You’re not staying in your dorm. It’s too loud, has lighting that isn’t conducive to brain healing and I know you will not stay put.”

“That isn’t fair. I want to see everyone.” Korra pouted.

Asami sighed. “I’m taking you to my apartment across the city so that it will be quiet and you can get all the rest you need without interruptions. That way we can maybe get you back in action faster.”

This is the only way she can recover in peace. Being “The Avatar” people are bound to come knocking to check on her progress daily. Asami thought to herself.

“Wait...you have an apartment? Why do you live on campus if you have an apartment?”

“My dad got it for me. It’s halfway between Future Industries and campus so it will be ideal next year when I start my internship. I don’t stay there now because it just feels empty. It’s really nice but it is definitely more than I need.”

“Oh, well. I’m glad that I can help you finally use it.” Korra tried to crack the joke but Asami just looked at her.

“Asami, you worry too much. I’ll be right as rain soon enough, just like Dr. Tenzin said.”

“I just don’t want you to be pressured to come back before you’re ready. As much as the team needs you, as much as you want to play and take your finals. It can all wait.”

“I’m not good at waiting.” Korra returned to pouting and stared out the window as the city passed her by.

The rest of the drive passed by in silence. When they arrived at Asami’s building Korra was impressed by the lobby. She became more impressed when Asami led her to a private elevator. Her jaw dropped when the elevator doors opened directly into the apartment.

This is not an apartment. This is a penthouse. Korra thought as her eyes shot in a million different directions. Before she had the time to take everything in she became dizzy. The next thing Korra remembered was waking up in the most comfortable bed she had ever had the pleasure of laying down on.

Korra attempted to sit up but the bout of dizziness that hit her as soon as she lifted her head ended that plan. Slower, Korra, take it easy. She slowly lifted her head then the rest of her body and set her feet on the floor.

Where am I? She thought to herself. I know I’m in Asami’s apartment but I don’t remember walking into this room.

Korra stood and took a few tentative steps to make sure she had her footing. She was feeling a little lightheaded but didn’t want to make Asami come running if she called for her.

She exited the room and was immediately disoriented. This is the biggest apartment I have ever been in. Left or right? Her stomach let out a hungry growl. Left it is before I starve.

As luck would have it, Asami was only one room over on the left. The door was ajar and Asami was hunched over her desk working on a schematic. Korra knocked softly.

Asami’s head shot up. “You should really be off your feet.”  
“I have a feeling I left them less than gracefully when we arrived.” Korra said, blushing more from embarrassment than anything else.

Asami eyed her carefully. “Ehh, I caught you so it was pretty graceful. You really need to stop dropping to the floor like a rock.”

“And you managed to get me to...wherever we are. How?”

“I’m stronger than I look.” Asami said with a smirk.

Korra considered this for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. “Okay. I’m starving. Can we eat?”

“Of course,” Asami said as she crossed the room. “We can order whatever you want. But you need to be sitting so let's head to the living room."


	11. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break with a concussion and friends. Korra finds out Asami has been hiding something from her.

The semester was coming to a close and winter break was imminent. Korra had originally planned on being stuck on campus with her teammates to continue basketball season but she wasn’t allowed near the gym. She had a weekly meeting with the athletic trainer to monitor her progress so she couldn’t go home to the Southern Water Tribe. She didn’t want to stay in her dorm alone since Opal was heading back to Zaofu for break. Which left her one option, or what she thought was her only option.

Korra had been staying in Asami’s apartment for the past two weeks. Even though Asami had remained on campus in her dorm Korra felt like she was wearing out her welcome. So she was in the process of making plans to crash on Mako and Bolin’s couch when Asami burst through the doors of the elevator and into the living room.

“Korra. Why did Mako just tell me you are trying to convince him to let you crash on his couch for the next month?”

Korra opened her mouth to speak but didn’t get the chance.

“That would be the least restful place you could stay. Not to mention that you wouldn’t have any privacy, or quiet, or easy access to food. And you shouldn’t be texting. Dr. Tenzin said absolutely no screens.”

“I just -” was all Korra managed to get out.

“I know you think that you are ‘wearing out your welcome’ or whatever but that could not be further from the truth. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. I mean I haven’t even noticed you’re here because I haven’t been here. What welcome could you be wearing out?”

“Asami-”

“You won’t get better if you go to Mako’s and I know you don’t want to stay in the dorm alone so you are more than welcome to stay here with me or I can call and have your mom come to town to take care of you at the Southern Cultural Center.”

At that Korra’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a threat?”

“That was the intent.” Asami said flatly. 

Korra collapsed on the couch pouting, covering her face with her arms.

“I’ve never been away from my parents, or the South, during the Winter Solstice Spirit Festival and I was sad about having to miss it but I had basketball and now I have neither and I’ll be here by myself.”

“You won’t be by yourself.” Asami said quietly.

“What? Aren’t you going to stay with your dad?”

“I was but he called and said he has business to attend to in Ba Sing Se.” Asami sighed, eyes downcast. 

_I’m complaining about not being able to play basketball or go to a festival with BOTH of my parents and Asami would truly be alone. I’m the worst best friend ever._ Korra thought. She got up to give Asami a hug.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly.

“Korra, you don’t have to apologize for the decisions my father makes. He’s worked nearly every holiday since I was six. I should be used to it by now.”

“That is not what I’m sorry for.”

“Well then, for what?” Asami answered, a hint of surprise in her voice.

“For complaining that _I’ll be here by myself._ It was insensitive and presumptuous. We will have the best semi-dark, quiet, screen-free solstice festival ever.”

* * *

“BOYS!” Korra yelled.

There was a moment’s pause before Bolin yelled back.

“WHAT?”

“ASAMI SAID DINNER IS READY.”

“And I also told you to go get them. But I guess it’s a good sign that you no longer vomit when you yell.” Asami said as she rolled her eyes. “Hurry and grab some dumplings before Bolin eats them all.”

Mako and Bolin raced out of whichever of the many rooms they could have been occupying while waiting for their Spirit Festival dinner to be prepared. They had wanted to watch tv so Asami sent them far away from Korra.

“Are those Pema’s dumplings?” Bolin exclaimed when he reached the table and saw the spread of food Asami had assembled.

“Yes, I got the recipe from Tenzin.” Asami replied.

Korra’s head whipped around the table to settle her gaze on Asami.

“Wait...Tenzin? Like Dr. Tenzin?”

Mako and Bolin exchanged a look Korra couldn’t quite read.

“Yeah, he’s a family friend. He took care of my mom when she was sick.” Asami replied with forced nonchalance. 

Korra considered this.

“Wouldn’t that mean he’s an oncologist?”

Asami wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Yes.” She said into her bowl of seaweed noodles.

“And you wouldn’t happen to know how an oncologist became my concussion doctor, would you, Asami?”

Asami blanched. Suddenly she was finding the stalknose mushrooms on her plate very interesting.

“Because I thought that my concussion had messed with my memory but now I’m pretty confident that I did have a different doctor when I was first brought in.”

“He’s the best doctor in the city. I told your mom I would make sure you were well taken care of.” Asami finally looked up at Korra as she spoke.

A slightly uncomfortable silence settled over the table interrupted only by polite motions and nods to pass the different platters of food.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, Bolin sighed loudly. 

“Well...I’m pretty full. How about you, Mako? You look full too. Let’s go watch some tv. Korra, Asami great food, thanks for dinner. We’ll be down the hall if you need us.”

After the boys left Korra turned to Asami.

“Asami I’m really grateful but you didn’t have to do that.”

Asami shrugged.

“I only want the best for the people I care about, that includes you, my _best friend_.”

“I don’t know how I can ever repay you for that and all of this…” she trailed off as she gestured to the whole apartment.

“You don’t have to, but you also have nothing but time. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. Quite the bad luck given to you by Professor Moon.” Asami said with a sly wink.

“Oh. Yes. Whatever will I do about my kind and caring best friend. I guess I’lll suffer.” Korra said, trying and failing to sound as robotic as possible.

At that both women fell into easy laughter.

“Wait a second...they left and they’re supposed to do the dishes. MAKO. BOLIN.”

They heard the distinct thud of someone tripping and falling then two sets of feet racing down the hallway. When Mako and Bolin came into the dining room, they both had a look of slight fear in their eyes. 

Korra tried to stifle a laugh.

“Aren’t you two supposed to do the dishes and pack all the leftovers to take back to your place?”

“Yes. And yes.” Bolin answered.

* * *

(12:07) Korra: I am cleared to use screens!! 

(12:07) Korra: Well I have to wear some weird, special light filtering glasses but I can finish up my classes!!

_(12:09) Mako: Sweet! Can’t wait to kick your ass in Mario Kart!_

**(12:09) Bolin: yes yes yes**

(12:16) Asami: Congrats! But I don’t think you are supposed to play video games. 

**(12:18) Bolin: Every party needs a pooper and that’s why we invited Asami**

(12:18) Korra: Lay off Bolin - she is right I can only do like 3 hours of screen time a day but I can start working out again! Who wants to spar? ;)

_(12:20) Mako: Korra there is no way you can spar_

(12:20) Korra: I put a winky face - that means I’m kidding. You are so serious all the time.

**(12:25) Bolin: Cardio! Cardio! Cardio!**

* * *

“Asami! Are you ready to go? I haven’t left this apartment to go anywhere but the doctor’s office in a month! I’m ready to hit the gym!”

“Hold on there Avatar. You are currently cleared for…’light aerobic activity’ so why don’t we just go for a run downtown?”

Asami answered looking up from the instructions provided by Tenzin.

“Fine. That actually sounds more fun and it’s easier to get food when we’re done!”

“Okay, 20 minutes and we walk back and stop wherever our stomachs desire.” 

Korra was pleased that the run went smoothly. She logged the run in her activity tracker and noted any symptoms she was feeling. _So far, so good._ She thought to herself. 

Asami had been quicker than Korra and she had encouraged her to go ahead but now she was standing on the sidewalk hoping she would be back soon. After about 10 minutes she saw Asami across the street. 

“Come over here! There’s a great noodle place on this block!” Asami called to her.

Korra gave her a thumbs up and looked both ways before heading over to her. 

“You know I can’t resist noodles.” 

They made their way to the restaurant and settled in a booth by the windows. Once they had both ordered Asami asked Korra how her run was.

“You feeling okay? Good run? Sorry about leaving you behind.”

“Asami, it’s fine. I don’t want to slow you down and knowing you’re ahead of my gives me a goal to try to reach.”

“I’m glad. We should do this everyday.”

“Eat noodles? Yes.”

Asami let out a chuckle. “No, run. It’ll get you back in shape for basketball. Right on time for March Madness.”

Korra groaned. “I feel so unprepared. I know I’m not cleared yet but it’s only a matter of time before I can get back in the gym and to practice. I’ve missed so much.”

“You’ll be great. But take it one step at a time. Finish up your school work and ease back into basketball.”

“Thanks.” Korra said with a soft smile. 

They finished up their noodles and started to walk back to the apartment. As they walked in amiable silence, Korra noticed that Asami was shivering. She slipped off her jacket and draped it around Asami’s shoulders.

“I know how much you hate the cold.” Korra blushed.

“Korra, you’re going to catch a cold. I don’t need your jacket. It isn’t far.”

“I’m not even cold. This is nothing compared to back home.” Korra replied with a shrug. 

They walked a little further before Korra broke the silence.

“You know...it’s been really fun being roommates for the past month. I’m going to miss it when we have to go back.”

Asami sighed. “Yeah...but _someone_ can’t drive so we have no choice.”

Korra put a hand to her heart as she gasped. “I’m from the tundra. There are no real roads. I am hurt, hurt I say, that you would bring up my _ONE_ flaw.”

Asami rolled her eyes at the feigned hurt and pulled open the lobby door.

“Come on Ms. Singular Flaw. You’ve got finals to finish.”


	12. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami confesses something to Opal. Basketball things happen. 
> 
> I'm still bad a summaries!

**AVATAR KEEPS TIGER SEALS ON TOP**

_Last night saw RCU’s Women’s Basketball team defeat Ember Island College 80-79 in an away game. The narrow victory brought the regular season to a close giving the Tiger Seals a record of 28-4._

_Once again, the Tiger Seals were led to victory by The Avatar, Korra Kioke, who racked up 28 points, 9 assists, and 4 rebounds. “It felt good to be back on the court in my first start since coming back from my injury. Knowing that my team was counting on me and I was able to deliver when it mattered is all I could ask for.” Kioke said after the game._

_“We are looking forward to March Madness and the challenge that tournament presents. I feel that we are really hitting our stride, peaking at the right time, and think we will go far.” Coach_ _Macmu-Ling commented._

_The Tiger Seals will begin the tournament at home next week. Tickets are expected to sell out, make sure you hit the box office soon._

* * *

Asami and Opal waited at the train station for Korra’s return. They had chosen to park around back as soon as they saw the throng of Republic City media at the front entrance for the sake of both Asami and Korra. 

The media liked to keep up with what Asami was doing and Korra, being _The Avatar_ , always drew attention when returning from away games. Having the opportunity to slip out of the back was a way to make everyone’s life easier.

Asami was bored. Korra had texted that the train was going to be late but she was not expecting them to have to wait this long. 

“So...when are you going to ask Bo on a date?”

Opal looked up from her phone.

“I...we...I-I don’t know what you are talking about?”

“Come on. Mako, Korra and I all have bets on who will do the asking and when. I would like to win. So just ask him out already.”

Opal’s eyes widened in shock.

“Is it that obvious?”

Asami chuckled. “You’re not exactly subtle humans. You two practically flash neon signs that you like each other.”

Opal exhaled sharply.

“Well, you practically put up a billboard for how you feel about Korra!” She said pointing her finger accusingly.

Asami turned red from her neck to the tips of her ears.

“I have not.” She managed to squeak out of a throat that had closed tighter than an unopened jar of sea prunes. 

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really. We’re best friends. I enjoy spending time with her.”

“Asami. You were the one who called her parents when she was in the hospital, called in a favor with the best doctor in the city and had her stay in your apartment so you could take care of her. You’re saying you would have done all of that for Mako?”

Asami’s eyes widened and she gave a slight cough.

“Of course. I want all of my friends to be well taken care of if it is in my power.”

Opal rolled her eyes. “Sure. Hey, here comes Korra.”

“WHERE?!?” Asami said, whipping her head back and forth.

“Gotcha.” Opal giggled.

Asami’s face fell.

“Opal, please. Please don’t say anything. I don’t even know if she would ever feel the same way about me and I’m sure I’ll get over it. It’s just that she is the first friend I’ve ever made without the other person forcing themself upon me like Jinora did. Promise me you won’t say anything.”

“Asami, I would never. I promise. And I’m sorry; I was teasing you.”

“Well...I did kind of start it. But you really should ask out Bolin. You and I both know he likes you back.”

Opal put her hands up in surrender.

“I’ll work on it. Is that the train?”

They could hear the sound of the train finally pulling into the station. Asami looked at her watch, only an hour late and they still needed to get dinner. The morning would come very early.

* * *

_(00:34) Korra: Asami I’m gonna fail statistics_

_(00:34) Korra: I have no idea what I am doing_

_(00:35) Korra: I’ve missed 5 classes for basketball and Varrick’s office hours are during practice and the tutoring center is closed by the time I am done eating dinner_

_(00:35) Korra: What do i dooooooooooo_

**(00:37) Asami: You walk two doors down the hall to your brilliant best friend who will help you**

_(00:38) Korra: I can’t do that to you, you need sleep_

_(00:38) Korra: I will find a video on the internet_

**(00:39) Asami: do not make me come over there and wake Opal up**

**(00:39) Asami: also it’ll be quick - I’m sure of it**

* * *

Asami started cleaning up the project she was working on and clearing her other desk to make room for whatever Korra was going to bring. She hadn’t had the chance to see or hang out with Korra for more than a few minutes in the past few weeks and she was worried about her friend.

 _I can’t believe she’s even awake at this hour._ She thought to herself.

Asami heard a tentative knock on her door. 

“It’s open.” she quietly called.

“Hey.” 

Asami looked up and took in the sight of her best friend. Korra’s hair was up in the same bun it had been in for the past three days, the circles that had begun to form under her eyes at the start of March were now a deep purple, her face was devoid of any emotion and the way she was carrying her textbook made it look like it contained the weight of the world.

“Hey.” Asami replied with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“You didn’t and even if you did you wouldn’t need to apologize. Friends help each other no matter the time or the place.”

Asami sighed. She could tell Korra was stressed and maybe nearing her breaking point but she also knew that Korra would never admit that. Korra was terrible at asking for help especially from those around her.

“Let's get started so you can get to bed. I know you have an early class tomorrow.”

“Alright. I think we are doing something about ordinals, intervals, and ratios. But like I said, I don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

Korra looked at Asami with worried eyes. Asami nodded and motioned for Korra to sit at her desk and pulled up her chair from her workstation. Korra pulled out the notes she managed to copy from someone in her class and looked at them blankly. 

“May I?” Asked Asami.

Korra nodded and scooched the notebook in her direction. She promptly placed her head on the desk.

Asami took a few moments to look at the jumbled notes and figured that this was the problem. She turned back to the pages that Korra had been present for and saw a stark difference in the way the notes were taken. Korra would write both what was written and any additional information Varrick said in her own notes. The notes Korra had copied didn’t appear to have all the information Varrick would have written.

Asami frowned at the notebook and got up to look around her room. She knew what she was looking for was on one of the shelves, she just had to find it. After about five minutes she returned to find Korra snoring softly, her head placed on the desk at an uncomfortable angle. _I’ll just give her my old notes in the morning._ She thought to herself. _But I can’t leave her on the desk._

“Korra.” Asami whispered.

“Korra.” This time with a gentle nudge.

There was no movement from Korra. Asami shrugged and got up. _I don’t want to wake up Opal...I’ll just move her to the bed._ She had just placed one of Korra’s arms over her shoulders when Korra began to stir.

“Shit. I’m sorry Asami. I’m just so tired. I can’t believe I fell asleep.” Korra said as she righted herself.

“Korra, you’re obviously exhausted. I was just going to put you to bed. I found my notebook from Varrick’s class for you to use instead of whatever crappy notes you’ve been given. You should sleep and I can help you tomorrow.”

In the time it had taken Asami to say that, Korra had turned her focus to her new copy of notes.

“Oh no you don’t. Get in the bed.”

“Asami. I can just -”

“Bed. You need sleep. Not statistics.”

Korra got up and gathered her stuff to leave.

“Uh-uh…you’re not going anywhere.” Asami said as she dragged Korra and threw her toward the bed.

“Asami I’m fine.”

“When was the last time you slept?” Asami said eyeing Korra.

“Last night.” Korra said while raising her hand to scratch the back of her neck.

“You’re a terrible liar. You always scratch the back of your neck when you’re nervous or lying. When was the last time you slept? Like actually _slept_?”

“Probably like two days ago? I think. I’m unsure.”

As they were talking, Korra had been slowing trying to inch her way to the door. Asami’s eyes narrowed.

“You have two options. Sleep here where I can make sure you don’t work, or leave your statistics stuff here and go back to your room.”

Korra groaned and walked over to put her books on Asami’s desk. 

“It’s not like it would make any sense tonight anyway,” she mumbled as she made her way to the door.

When she reached for the handle, she stopped short and turned to face Asami. 

“Thanks.” She breathed out. “I’m not very good at not pushing myself. So thanks for letting me bend not break.”

“Anytime.” Asami answered as she watched Korra exit.

* * *

**_TIGER SEALS FALL TO ZAOFU IN FINAL FOUR_ **

_Korra Kioke scored 20 points - all in the second half - but the RCU women’s basketball team fell in the national semifinals to Zaofu, 81-76 at Sei’naka Arena in Republic City._

_“Obviously, we are incredibly disappointed that we didn’t come out on top, but we played a great team and they played really, really well when they had to,” coach_ _Macmu-Ling said. “We had a chance. We just weren’t good enough tonight to do it. They were better than us tonight.”_

_The star matchup between Kuvira Ryu and Kioke never got going in the first half. Ryu scored just two points before the break and Kioke was shut out._

_Kioke was the first to hit in a big way, scoring 15 points in the third quarter. Her three foul shots with a second left gave RCU a 54-52 lead._

_RCU's lead kept growing before Zaofu rallied in front of a sellout crowd of 20,062. Ryu had 14 points in the fourth quarter._

_These two teams have had a habit of playing on the game's biggest stage. RCU and Zaofu have now played seven times in the national semifinals or title game in the last 10 years — Zaofu holds a 4-3 advantage._

_There has been a different vibe around RCU this season. Unlike the previous two years, they didn’t have the burden of a record winning streak or an unbeaten season. Heading into their showdown with their rivals on Friday night, the Tiger Seals had already lost four games this season and didn’t have as, Macmu-Ling put it, “the fear of losing.”_

* * *

Asami knocked on Korra and Opal’s door and waited for an answer. She and Korra were supposed to go for a run around campus and she was a little early.

“Open!” She heard Korra call.

Asami entered the room and didn’t see Korra.

“Korra?”

“I’m changing - be ready in a sec.”

Asami looked around the room as she made her way to sit on Korra’s bed. She hadn’t been in it very often since they usually used her single room to hang out. She noticed that Korra’s side of the room was neat. Surprisingly neat. Then she noticed the suitcase in the corner.

“Are you packing already?” 

“Yeah. If I don’t start now I’ll never be ready for when we are supposed to move out.”

“That’s like 3 weeks away.”

“I know. I just have a lot of stuff and I’m going to ship most of it back so I only have to take one suitcase since I’m flying nonstop from here.”

Sadness began to settle over Asami. Opal would soon be going home to Zaofu for the summer and Korra would be heading down to the Southern Water Tribe. Mako and Bolin would be around but busy working at the Police Station and Jasmine Dragon respectively and while Asami would be doing some work for Future Industries it wouldn’t be enough of a distraction.

“Have you figured out where you’re going to live next year?”

“Opal and I have been talking about that but haven’t settled on anything yet. You’re still going to stay in your apartment?”

“Actually, I convinced my dad to sell the apartment. I’m going to get something closer to campus and budget time to drive to Future Industries one day a week.”

“Oh!” Korra said as she exited the bathroom.

“Yeah. I was actually thinking…” Asami trailed off. “Nevermind. It’s stupid.”

“Asami. Nothing you have ever said to me or asked me has been stupid. Out with it.”

“Well. I was thinking that maybe you and Opal would want to live there too. One constant girls night?”

Korra broke into the biggest grin Asami had ever seen and rushed toward her lifting her into a hug. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“So was that a…”

“YES!” Korra was practically yelling. She set Asami back on the bed. “I don’t know what Opal will say but I’m down. I will have to talk to my parents though but I’m sure they’ll say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward to year two in the next chapter.


	13. Year 2: Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra returns to Republic City for her second year of college. 
> 
> A dash of cuteness, lots of obliviousness.

Asami waited impatiently at the train station. Boxes from the Southern Water Tribe had been arriving for weeks but today was the day her best friend was coming home. She hadn’t gotten the chance to see Korra at all during the summer. Korra had been working as a volunteer for Habitat for Humanity while participating in the summer league back home. Asami had been working on a new Satomobile hybrid design and had rarely left her workshop.

Mako and Bolin had been in town but they had barely been able to find the time to grab lunch a handful of times. Opal had been back in Zaofu but had returned two weeks ago to begin her training as an RA and Jinora was busy watching over her younger siblings while juggling an internship at the hospital.

Asami couldn’t wait to get back to normal. She knew it wouldn’t quite be like last year since she would be much busier with an actual internship in the electrical engineering department of Future Industries but she would get to see the people she cared about the most on a more consistent basis. 

While Korra had been away, her raging crush had lessened and she managed to convince herself that Korra’s friendship was more than enough and more than she deserved so she would be satisfied with that.  _ Where is she? She didn’t say anything about the train running late. _

Asami took her phone out of her pocket and started tapping through her messanges. While she was preoccupied with that, she didn’t hear the footsteps creeping up behind her. She jumped when her eyes were covered by unknown hands.

Immediately she seized one of the wrists and began to twist it at an angle to ensure pain. The yelp she heard in response was followed by a scrambled speech.

“SPIRITS ASAMI. That hurt like a mother - you didn’t need to break - I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Asami turned and looked into the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen.  _ Did they get more blue in the three months she’s been gone? Apparently the crush remained. _

Korra was rubbing her wrist and grimacing. She began to mime shooting a basket.

“I would say sorry, but you know better than to sneak up on me.” She said with a laugh and pulled Korra into a hug. 

“I missed you.” Asami sighed.

“Really?” Korra said with eyebrows raised. “Cause I didn’t miss you at all.”

“And that is the story of how Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Tonraq and Senna, became homeless on her first day back in Republic City.” Asami said as she began to walk away.

Korra pulled Asami back to her and embraced her again.

“Of course I missed you; now, take me home!”

Korra and Asami walked into the parking lot and toward Asami’s new car.

“Is this what you worked on all summer?”

Asami nodded and smiled wider than Korra had ever seen. Korra took in the sleek exterior and interior and moved her hands over the deep maroon paint that covered the body.

“This is the new hybrid? But it doesn’t look like a lunchbox. Or like the wind could pick it up and carry it away.” She said in disbelief.

“I wanted it to look and feel like it wasn’t a hybrid. The only real way you can tell that it is a hybrid is by hearing it...well really, you can’t hear it but you get what I mean.”

“And all I did this summer was play basketball and hand out sandwiches.” Korra said with a sigh.

“I thought you worked with Habitat for Humanity and built houses.”

“Yes. But it was deemed too risky for me to hold a hammer or something since I could get hurt and that would ruin basketball. To be honest I stopped listening after they told me I wouldn’t get to build things.”

Asami unlocked the doors and they settled into the car. 

“I’m sorry your summer didn’t go as you wanted it to. But now you’re back and we can order noodles and watch netflix and catch up.”

“You’re telling me there is a place near our apartment that delivers noodles?!?”

“Yes. It’s part of the reason I chose it.”

“I love you. You’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”

Asami turned redder than she ever had in her life and had to fight back gasp.  _ She doesn’t mean it like that. FRIEND. BEST FRIEND. Rein it in, Sato. _ Asami tried to steel her nerves and managed to let out a meek, “I try,” followed by a small chuckle.

“Are you looking forward to your junior year? What do you plan on doing for your junior project? Did you finish working on those headphones?”

Asami smiled as she listened to Korra rattle off questions and answered them as they rolled in. She had missed the genuine attention and interest Korra took in her work. Even talking to her father never made her feel so seen and appreciated. She knew that Korra didn’t necessarily understand everything she was saying but she tried her best to keep up and ask questions that showed she was listening.

“Time to unpack,” Korra groaned as they crossed the threshold of the apartment.

Asami settled onto the couch and pulled out her laptop to start working on her junior project proposal. It wasn’t due until October but she wanted to get a head start. 

“When I’m done, we are getting dinner. Just the two of us. I’m too tired to talk to everyone.” She heard Korra call out to her.

_ Just the two of us. STOP. You ate with her all the time last year. It’s no different now. Don’t ruin a friendship over a silly little crush. _

“Sounds great,” Asami called back to her.

* * *

Korra spotted Asami leaning against a column of the train station impatiently tapping her foot and reaching into her pocket to get out her phone. She decided to sneak up behind Asami and surprise her.

She carefully approached her best friend from behind and gently placed her hands over Asami’s eyes. The next thing she knew her wrist was at a painful angle and she started to fumble through an apology. Finally, Asami turned around the world’s most captivating green eyes were boring into hers.  _ Spirits, I missed those eyes. _ Korra thought to herself as she felt a light blush flooding her face.

She rubbed her wrist and grimaced and went through the wrist flicking motion of shooting to check her range of motion. 

“I would say sorry, but you know better than to sneak up on me.” Korra rolled her eyes as she was pulled into a hug.  _ I missed these hugs. _

“I missed you.” Asami sighed into her ear. Korra felt a flush of warmth throughout her body.

“Really?” Korra said with eyebrows raised. “Cause I didn’t miss you at all.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed. 

“And that is the story of how Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Tonraq and Senna, became homeless on her first day back in Republic City.” Asami said as she began to walk away.

Korra grabbed her arm and pulled her back to herself. 

“Of course I missed you; now, take me home!”

As they approached the parking lot, Korra saw they were heading toward a car she had never seen before. 

“Is this what you worked on all summer?”

Asami nodded and gave Korra a wide smile.  _ She built this and I did next to nothing this summer.  _

“This is the new hybrid? But it doesn’t look like a lunchbox. Or like the wind could pick it up and carry it away.” She said in disbelief.

“I wanted it to look and feel like it wasn’t a hybrid. The only real way you can tell that it is a hybrid if by hearing it...well really, you can’t hear it but you get what I mean.”

“And all I did this summer was play basketball and hand out sandwiches.” Korra said with a sigh.

“I thought you worked with Habitat for Humanity and built houses.”

“Yes. But it was deemed too risky for me to hold a hammer or something since I could get hurt and that would ruin basketball. To be honest I stopped listening after they told me I wouldn’t get to build things.”

Asami unlocked the doors and they settled into the car. 

“I’m sorry your summer didn’t go as you wanted it to. But now you’re back and we can order noodles and watch netflix and catch up.”

“You’re telling me there is a place near our apartment that delivers noodles?!?”

“Yes. It’s part of the reason I chose it.”

“I love you. You’re the best friend a girl could ask for.”

Korra saw Asami turn red out of the corner of her eye.  _ Well, that’s new. _ She thought to herself.  _ I didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable.  _

“Are you looking forward to your junior year? What do you plan on doing for your junior project? Did you finish working on those headphones?” Korra decided to ask rapid fire questions to try to make Asami more comfortable and because she was genuinely interested in how her summer was.

Time passed quickly as they settled into amiable conversation and before she knew it they were pulling up to the apartment.

“Time to unpack,” Korra groaned as they crossed the threshold of their apartment. She walked through the living room and down the hall to her room before laying out on the bed and surveying the boxes.  _ This will only take a few hours and then you can hang out with Asami.  _

“When I’m done, we are getting dinner.” Korra called to out to Asami. “Just the two of us. I’m too tired to talk to everyone.” 

“Sounds great,” Asami called back to her. 

* * *

It was nearing lunchtime on a crisp October day. Asami was hunched over her workbench in the engineering lab working on improving the GPS of the latest Satophone when she felt her phone vibrate.

_ (11:14) Korra: Noods? ;) _

Asami felt her cheeks warm.  _ Why would she text me this? It’s not even like I’m the kind of girl who would send...wait...NOODLES. _

**(11:16) Asami: I don’t think that means what you think it means**

_ (11:17) Korra: I’m pretty sure it means I would like to go get some noodles. I already texted everyone else and they are down so come on, say yes _

Asami chuckled and rolled her eyes. She began to clean up her work and organize the papers on her bench into a folder.

**(11:18) Asami: Try saying it out loud and I think you’ll see the error of your ways**

_ (11:19) Korra: This is why I should text you things first _

_ (11:20) Korra: I already sent that same text to Mako, Bolin, Opal and Jinora _

Asami smiled softly as she typed out her response.

**(11:22) Asami: Lol. I’ll get some noods with you...don’t worry ;)**

_ (11:23) Korra: Thanks sami <3 Narook’s at noon!  _

* * *

Asami quickly made her way through campus and into the city to Narook’s. This would be the first time since August that she and her five best friends could get together. She was thankful for the busy lives they were leading but missed the encouragement and support that came with their daily lunches and dinners last year. 

When Asami entered Narook’s she glanced around before she saw Bolin waving to her from the circular booth in the corner.

“Asami!!” Bolin yelled across the restaurant. “Over here!”

She saw Opal playfully hit Bolin on the arm and shush him as she made her way over. Korra schooched further into the booth to make room for her.

“We already ordered. I ordered your favorite for you. I hope that’s okay. I know you’ll probably have to leave before we’re done but I wanted to make sure you have time to eat.” Korra told her as she slid into the booth to join her.

“Thanks.” Asami said with a soft smile. 

While they waited for their food to arrive they took turns telling the group what they were up to. Opal was busy keeping freshmen in line in the dorm, Bolin was still pulling shifts at the Jasmine Dragon and still undecided as to what his major would be, Jinora had started at the hospital under her Aunt Kya but was thinking of switching her concentration to Oncology like her dad, and Mako was weighing the pros and cons of staying in school to finish his degree or joining the force outright, Asami was busy balancing her classes with working part time, and Korra was getting ready for basketball season.

“How is the Avatar fairing in preseason this year?” Mako asked around a mouthful of noodles.

Korra rolled her eyes at the nickname.

“Much better. I’m better at balancing my time and actually sleeping this year. Now we all have to worry about Asami not sleeping.”

“Hey! I sleep. You are just already in bed when I do.”

“And then you get up before me. Not healthy.” Korra replied as she stuffed the rest of her noodles in her mouth. 

Asami glanced at her watch and noted the time. 

“I’ve got to get to work, production is starting on the new line of Satomobiles. It was great to see everyone. I’ve got the bill. I’ll see you guys later.”

The group tried to tell her she didn’t need to do that but she wouldn’t take no for an answer and stopped at the front to cover their table before heading out. 

The drive to Future Industries from this part of town was a pleasant one and she was able to use the time to clear her mind to get in the headspace to work. It wasn’t a difficult job but many of the men she worked with doubted her abilities and she had to keep her mind and face in check to not upset the balance she and her father were trying to strike.

When she arrived at her office, she found several messages waiting for her. One from her father on the top asking her to meet with him as soon as she was available.  _ This can’t be good.  _ She thought to herself as she made her way to his office on the top floor of the tower. 

“Asami Sato. I’m here to see my fath-, um, Mr. Sato.” She said to the new secretary.

“I’ll let him know you have arrived. Please have a seat.” She replied with a curt nod.

Asami took a seat near the door to her father’s office and took out her work phone to begin sorting through and responding to emails. A shadow suddenly loomed over her and she looked up into her father’s face.

“Hi, dad.”

“Asami. I’m glad you could get here so quickly. Let’s talk in private.”

Asami followed her father into his office. She was intimately familiar with the room from spending many days and nights there with her father. She quickly settled into her favorite chair near the window. Her father sat behind his desk and moved some papers around before turning to face her.

“How are you, Asami? Classes going well?”

“I’m doing pretty well. School is school like usual. Grades are great and my project is progressing ahead of schedule.”

“Good. How about work here? How is that going?”

“It’s going fine. Dad. What is this about?”

Hiroshi let out a light chuckle. “Always straight to the point. Can’t I just check on my little girl?”

“Of course. I’m sorry. I’m a little stressed with balancing everything but I’m managing if I’m being honest.”

Hiroshi got up and went to Asami lifting her from the chair and pulling her into a hug. After a moment he stepped back and looked into her eyes.

“Dad, I promise. I’m fine. I’ll tell you if I’m not.”

“Okay. I don’t want you to turn into me. Always working, never getting out. I want you to meet someone who makes you happy like your mother did for me.”

“Is that what this is about?

“Asami I only want you to be happy.”

“Nothing makes me happier than getting to do the work I love. I get to spend time with my friends when I have free time and I’m studying to secure my career and the future of Future Industries. I’m sure I’ll find someone when the time is right. I’m good right now.”

_ Plus I’m pretty sure I already found someone but I’m not about to ruin a friendship if I’m wrong. _

Hiroshi sighed and moved back to his desk. “Good. If it ever becomes too much. You just tell me and I’ll give you anything you need.”

Asami walked to his desk and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, dad. I’ll see you later. You better take care of yourself too or I’ll stage a coup to make you take time off.”

* * *

It was late when Korra got back to the apartment following her last preseason training and a brief trip to do some research for a project in the library. She walked through the door and tossed her gym bag into the laundry room, sliding her shoes off in the process and placing them next to the door. 

All the lights were out and she quietly moved through the living room into the kitchen to grab a snack. She scanned over the items in the pantry until she settled on a granola bar. Leaning over the sink she ate while she checked through her emails from professors and coach. When she was done, she began to head to her bedroom but noticed that Asami’s door was still open and she wasn’t inside.

Korra began to make her way through the apartment, checking the spare room, and bathroom. Sighing, she reached into her pocket and called Asami.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey. Asami. Do you know what time it is?”

_ “Is that a trick question?” _

“No. I am genuinely asking you what time you think it is.”

_ “Uhhhhh...like 20:30.” _

Korra remained silent.

_ “21:30?” _

“Asami it is 23:37. Where are you?”

_ “I’m in the workshop at work. I guess I lost track of time working on this new prototype.” _

“Normally, I would be very happy for you but I’m gonna go with you need to come back to the apartment and sleep.”

_ “Okay. I’m just going to finish the - “ _

“No. Please leave the workshop and go to your car.”

It was Asami’s turn to be silent.

“Asami, please you need to sleep and you have class early tomorrow.”

_ “Fine. I’ll be there soon.” _

“It takes 20 minutes to get here so I expect to see you in 30 minutes at most.”

_ “Korra, you don’t have to stay up.” _

“But if I do I know you will actually leave. So I will brush my teeth and see you when you get here.”

Asami huffed. _“Alright. See you soon. Bye.”_

“Bye, Asami.”

Korra settled on the couch and turned on the TV. She scrolled through Netflix and settled on Law & Order: SUV.

* * *

When Asami saw that Korra was calling she knew it had to be late.  _ Shit. _

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey. Asami, do you know what time it is?”

_ “Is that a trick question?” _

_ Well that went about as well as I expected.  _ Asami thought to herself after Korra ended the call. Asami began to quickly put away her tools and rolled up her blueprints. When she was sure everything was done, she made her way to the parking garage. 

When Asami entered the apartment she saw the glow of the television from the living room. She slipped her shoes off and dropped her backpack at the door. She entered the living room she was greeted by the sight of Korra curled in a ball, head resting on the arm of the couch, fast asleep.  _ I told her not to wait up. _

She made her way to Korra’s room to get her blanket and phone charger. She gently placed the blanket over Korra, grabbed Korra’s phone off the coffee table and plugged in, setting it on the end table next to the couch and turned off the tv before getting ready for bed herself.


	14. Year 2: Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets the flu. Korra plays basketball and has an interview. An unexpected event derails Asami's plans.

Korra was surprised to see that Asami was in the apartment when she came back from class before practice to grab a snack and change. Korra was more surprised to see Asami sprawled on the couch asleep.  _ Isn’t she supposed to be at work? She’ll be upset if she misses it. _

Korra walked over to the couch and was about to wake Asami when she noticed the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead.  _ That can’t be good. _ She gently placed the back of her hand on Asami’s forehead.  _ Definitely a fever. _ Korra frowned and considered what to do. She couldn’t miss practice, especially not without telling her coach in advance so she let Asami sleep and went and changed.

When Korra got back from practice later that night, Asami was nowhere to be found in the apartment. She sighed.  _ There’s only one place she could be. _ Korra changed out of her sweaty clothes and double checked to make sure she had the bus passes and went to wait at the bus stop across from Narook’s.

While the drive to Future Industries Tower only took Asami twenty minutes, Korra’s bus ride took over an hour. When she arrived, she approached the front desk security. She knew she was on the list of Asami’s approved visitors, but she had never gotten the opportunity to visit her at work before.

“Korra Kioke, here to see Ms. Sato.”

“Here’s your visitor badge. It must be visible at all times and you must return it before you leave. Ms. Sato’s office is on the tenth floor.”

Korra thanked the security guard and made her way to the elevators. Punching the button for the tenth floor she sighed as she watched the doors close and began to fidget.  _ It's just an elevator. It’s just an elevator. _ After what seemed like an eternity, Korra stepped out and onto the tenth floor taking a deep breath in. 

She wandered down the hall until she came across an office with a plaque that read A. Sato. Korra knocked gently and opened it when she didn’t get a response. She looked around the office and found what she was looking for; Asami slumped over blueprints on her desk, fast asleep.

Korra approached Asami slowly and whispered her name in an effort to not startle her awake. When that didn’t work, she gently nudged Asami and that was more than enough. Asami sat up with a start and turned to face the perceived threat.

“ASAMI! Itsmepleasedontpunchmeintheface.” Korra blurted as she back peddled and shielded her face.

“Korra? What are you -”

The rest of Asami’s question came out in the form of her retching into the trash can beside her desk. 

“That. That is what I am doing here. I came here to bring you back to the apartment because you’re sick.”

Asami swished some water around in her mouth before spitting into the trash can. 

“How did you know I was sick?”

“You were taking a nap. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sleep before. I knew something had to be wrong with you. Also, I felt your forehead and you had a fever.”

“Thanks for coming to get me but I don’t think I can drive us back.”

“I figured as much so I came prepared; I grabbed your bus pass off the fridge as well. Let's go.”

Korra held out her hand and Asami took it and used it to steady herself but didn’t let go as they started to walk down the hallway. They approached the elevator and Korra punched the down arrow to call the elevator. After they stepped in and as the doors closed Korra couldn’t help but squeeze Asami’s hand tighter as they traveled down to the lobby.

When they finally arrived at their apartment after the bus ride Korra set Asami up with all the supplies she would need to survive the night. A trash can, tissues, water, nyquil, and the humidifier from her room.

“I’m pretty sure you have the flu. Everything you need should be on the nightstand and if you need anything just give me a shout. I’ll be on the couch so I can hear you.”

“Korra, you really don’t have to do all of this.”

“I do. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t help you when you’re sick? Also, this way I can feel like I’m paying you back for when you took care of me when I had my concussion.”

“You’re too stubborn.”

Korra chuckled as she walked toward the door of Asami’s room. “So are you. Night ‘Sami,” she said as she flicked the lights off.

“Korra?”

Korra turned around.

“Hmmm?”

“Why are you scared of elevators?”

Korra was thankful the lights were off and Asami couldn’t see her embarrassment.

“Oh..uh...you-you noticed that?”

“You practically cut off the circulation to my hand when the doors closed.”

“I’m just claustrophobic, I guess. Now go to sleep.” Korra said as she closed the door so it was cracked.

When Asami woke up the next morning she was greeted by a cup of tea and a note from Korra.

_ Sams, _

_ I turned off your alarm. Don’t be mad. You’ll just be sick longer if you don’t get enough rest. I’ll pick up your notes from Wing (or is it Wei?) for your classes and bring them to you. Soup from Narook’s will arrive around 11:30 and I’ll be back after class. Keep resting. _

_ K _

Asami picked up the cup of tea and grabbed her pillow as she made her way to the couch. She found Korra’s neatly folded blanket hanging over the back of the couch and wrapped it around herself as she leaned back to drink her tea. Soon there was a knock on the door and Asami got up to answer it. She tipped the delivery boy and sat back down and breathed in the smell of the soup.  _ Not my favorite but spicy is probably not the way to go with the flu.  _ She thought to herself as a smile played on her lips.

When she finished her soup, she set the container on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch. The next time Asami awoke, it was to the soft sounds of Korra attempting to be quiet in the kitchen but the pan she was trying to put away banged into the side of the cabinet with a loud thud.

Asami sat up and looked at the time.  _ 16:30. Shouldn’t she be at basketball practice? _

Asami called over to Korra, “Shouldn’t you be at practice?”

Korra, unaware that Asami had woken up gave a small yelp, startled at the sudden question. Her face burned a light pink as she replied, “No. When someone on the team comes in contact with someone who has the flu we have to stay away to make sure the whole team isn’t infected.”

“Korra, you should have gone to stay with Opal then. I don’t want to be the reason you have to miss practice, flu or not.”

Korra crossed the kitchen and lifted Asami’s feet and placed them back in her lap as she settled on the couch. She turned her head and her cyan eyes shot Asami a glance that could only mean one thing.

“I know.” Asami sighed. “Then I would probably still be asleep at my desk at work.”

Korra raised her eyebrows and smirked.

“So what do you wanna watch?” Korra asked while reaching for the remote.

“How about the new season of The Great Earth Republic Bake Off?”

Korra scrolled through Netflix until she found the requested show and hit play on the first episode.

* * *

The cold February air seeped into her bones as Asami made her way to the dining hall. It had been awhile since she had eaten there since Korra usually cooked or they ordered in, but today was different because she was meeting Jinora to discuss  _ things _ .

Asami entered and found her favorite food, extra spicy fire noodles with komodo sausage, and settled at a table in the corner to wait for her friend. She began looking through her junior project and quickly became so immersed that she didn’t notice that Jinora had joined her.

“Your noodles are getting cold.” Jinora said as she slid into the seat across from Asami.

Asami didn’t acknowledge her and continued to complete mental recalculations until Jinora shook the table to get her attention.

“Oh, sorry.” Asami mumbled and moved her bowl of noodles in front of her. As much as she needed this girl's lunch to get her mind in order, she was not looking forward to it.

“So. Where do you want to start?” Jinora asked.

“I don’t know. I thought this would all go away and I would never have to deal with it. I genuinely don’t know what to do.”

Jinora gave her a sympathetic look. 

“Asami, you know she likes you back, right? You’re the smartest person I know and you haven’t figured that out yet?”

Asami stared at Jinora in shock.  _ What does she mean she likes me back? _

“Jinora are you sure you aren’t just watching my best friend be my best friend?”

“Yes. Think about it. She order’s your favorite noodles for you before you arrive because she knows you’re in a hurry. She calls you to come back to the apartment to sleep when she knows you’ve gotten lost in your work and don’t know what time it is. She takes care of you when you have the flu. Asami. She missed basketball practice because she wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Asami blinked at Jinora. Jinora looked back as Asami dropped her head. They sat in silence while Asami stared into the bottom of her bowl.  _ Am I really that blind? I have all this brain power and I have to have someone spell it out for me. _

Jinora spoke first. “Asami?”

“I..I-I just need a minute to process my own stupidity.”

“You’re not stupid. You’re worried about your friendship.”

“She’s my best friend. I can’t lose her. I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“You won’t. Just ask her to dinner and talk. It doesn’t have to be a date but this is a conversation you need to have with her. Not with me or Opal.”

Asami took a deep breath in before sighing. “You’re right. I’ll talk to her.”

“When?”

“She doesn’t need a distraction right now. When the season is over.”

Jinora reached across the table and grabbed Asami’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you, Jinora. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You would keep pining and being miserable.”

Asami rolled her eyes and let out a light chuckle.

* * *

**RCU WOMEN’S BASKETBALL FALLS IN FIRST ROUND OF MARCH MADNESS**

_ Top-ranked Republic City University upset by sixteenth ranked College of the United Republic. _

_ Despite a herculean effort by Korra Kioke, the RCU Tiger Seals were ultimately defeated by the College of the United Republic, 78-64. Kioke, who scored 19 of the team’s 64 points, said after the game “This is not how we were expecting the season to end. We wanted to make it at least to the Final Four like we did last year. We were not prepared for what our opposition brought tonight and it showed.” _

_ “The start to the game was a big factor in how we played,” coach  _ _ Macmu-Ling said, “We have had to struggle all season with injuries. But I don’t want that to be the take away this year. It should not be what could have been, it should be what we have accomplished. I am proud of the way my team conducted themselves all season long in the face of unfamiliar adversity.” _

_ The game started with RCU winning the jump ball… _

Korra was staring intently at her laptop when Asami entered the living room after class. Based on the frown that was growing in intensity, Asami knew she was reading something about RCU’s loss in the first round of the tournament.

“Korra. You’ve got to stop reading that stuff.”

Korra didn’t look up. In fact she hadn’t even registered Asami’s presence.  _ So we’re gonna do this the hard way today. _ Asami thought to herself as she crossed the room and closed the laptop.

“I was reading that.” Korra mumbled.

“You are sulking.” Asami retorted.”When’s the last time you left the apartment for something other than class?

Korra was quiet as Asami surveyed their common space. The living room, dining room and kitchen had take out containers, books and papers scattered everywhere. Asami glanced at Korra.  _ Third day of that outfit. _

“Korra, you have to get out of your funk. You’re never  _ this  _ messy and I know you have your interview for your internship tomorrow and I don’t think you’ve prepared.”

“I just can’t believe we lost in the first round. We were the top-ranked team -”

“-of the tournament. Supposed to go all the way. Blah, blah, blah. I know, Korra, but life doesn’t always turn out like we hope it will. You have other important things to take care of as well.”

Korra finally looked up at Asami and saw the emerald eyes that always made her feel better and sighed.

“You’re right. But I would like 15 more minutes of sulking.”

“Sulk in the shower.” Asami said as she grabbed Korra’s hands and pulled her off the couch then pushed her down the hall toward the bathroom.

* * *

Asami checked her phone after parking her car in the garage of Future Industries.  _ Korra’s interview should be over by now but she said she would text me.  _ She made her way to the elevator. _ Screw it. I’m calling her. _

“Hey ‘Sami, what’s up?”

“Oh nothing, just waiting impatiently for my best friend to tell me how her interview went.”

“That’s rough, buddy. Don’t know why you called me for that. Although, I did have an interview today if you would like to hear about it.”

“Hmmmm...I guess that will have to do.” Asami said with a chuckle. “You’re such a dork. You knew I wouldn’t be able to wait. You weren’t even going to text me were you?”

“Ya know me too well.”

“ _ Anyway…” _

“Anyway what?”

“KORRA.”

“Oh right...the interview. I got it.”

“You got it?”

“Yeah. Next year, I’ll be working with Republic City’s Social Work Office.”

“I am not surprised but this does call for a celebration! How about we go to Narook’s for dinner if you aren’t too busy?”

“I think I can clear my schedule for some noodles.”

“Great. Meet you out front at 19:00?”

“See you there!”

Asami ended the call determined to get her work done as quickly as possible so she wouldn’t be late.  _ Today will be the day. Korra got her internship, she’s done sulking about basketball. You just have to keep your nerve, Asami. You can do this. You asked out Mako and even though that didn’t work out, you can do this. _

* * *

Asami combed through the mountain of paperwork on her desk to determine what was most pressing and what could wait until tomorrow. When she was done with that, she headed down to the production line to check on the new line wireless headphones she had finished designing and upgrading last year. By the time she was done with those tasks, it was time for her to head to Narook’s. 

She parked her car outside the apartment building in its usual spot and began the five minute walk to Narook’s. When Asami arrived, Korra was not outside waiting so she checked in with the hostess in case Korra had decided to grab a table. After waiting about twenty minutes Asami began to worry. After another ten minutes, she decided she would go up to the apartment to see if Korra was there.

When she arrived at the door of the apartment and saw that it was ajar, her heart sank. Asami felt around in her purse for her phone and immediately called Mako.

“Hey Asami. What can I do for you?”

“I was meeting Korra for dinner at Narook’s at 19:00 and when she didn’t show I came to the apartment to see if she was here and…” she took a shaky breath, “and the...the door is just open.”

Mako could hear Asami beginning to hyperventilate.

“Asami. Breathe. Take a deep breath in and hold it. Good. Let it out slowly. Again. Deep breath in, hold it, slowly out. I’ll be there soon and I’ll call the station for you. Don’t go inside.”

When Mako ended the call with Asami he grabbed his keys and headed out the door and hopped into his truck. As he drove, he called the station and told them about the potential break-in at Asami and Korra’s apartment. Then he called Bolin.

“Bro, you know it’s date night. What do you want?”

“Asami was waiting for Korra outside Narook’s and Korra never showed so she went to the apartment and when she got there the door was open. She called me but I’m really worried and I know we need someone to make sure Asami is okay so I called you so you and Opal can come keep her company.”

“Spirits. We’ll be right there.” Bolin said and hung up. 

The time between Asami’s phone call with Mako to when the police arrived and began to search the apartment was under five minutes but it had seemed like an eternity to her. When she began walking through the apartment with the police and saw the state of the living room she collapsed. The ocean blue blanket, the one that matched Korra’s eyes that sat on the back of the couch was ripped and had splatters of what appeared to be blood on it. 

One of the officers managed to catch Asami before she fell and gently lowered her to the ground. He knelt down to meet her eyes and noticed that her pale skin had somehow turned several shades paler.

“Ms. Sato, I think you should wait outside while we finish the search.”

Asami nodded. There was nothing she could do. She felt strong arms lift her up and help her walk out of the apartment to the bench in the hallway. Asami didn’t know how long she sat on the bench before Mako, Bolin and Opal arrived but she didn’t notice their presence until Opal gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“Asami. You need to call your dad and tell him what’s going on.” Opal said.

Asami stared ahead unmoving. 

“I’ll call him.” Mako said and walked away with the phone pressed to his ear. 

Bolin sat down on the bench on the other side of Asami and took her other hand. The three of them sat there until one of the officers approached Asami.

“Ms. Sato. When we are done taking photos we are going to need you to walk through to see if anything is missing. The living room will be cleaned up before you come back in and an officer will be with you at all times.”

Asami nodded at the officer and watched him rejoin the group of officers that had gathered outside the apartment.

After a few more minutes, the chief of police arrived and skipped the pleasantries with her officers and headed straight to Asami.

“Ms. Sato. I have informed the governor of the Southern Water Tribe about what has happened here and he and his wife are on their way.”

The chief was about to continue when the officer that had helped Asami to the bench walked over and informed them that they were ready to do the walk through.

As she moved through the apartment Asami noticed that the only place things were disheveled was in the living room. When they reached her room, everything appeared to be in order until she spotted a piece of paper neatly folded on her pillow.

Asami pointed to it and the police officer that had accompanied her photographed it and then reached out and picked it up with a gloved hand. When the police officer unfolded the piece of paper it contained a flower drawn in red. A red lotus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 2 and it will bring back the happiness. Patience.


	15. Year 2: After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The immediate aftermath of Korra's kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a different format for this chapter that will spill over into part two. Just want to make sure everything feels fleshed out!

**_NOW_ **

Asami pulled the black parka out of her carry-on bag. The jacket, which Senna had recommended, was rated for the coldest of cold and she would need that once she exited the airport. _What am I doing?_ The question had played over and over in her mind, as she told her father she would be working remotely for the summer, as Mako dropped her off at the airport, as she went through security, as she waited to board, and as she hurtled through the air toward the Southern Water Tribe. 

Asami tugged her zipper up until it was securely under her chin and caught sight of the reason she had traveled thousands of miles to the cold tundra. Senna. Waiting patiently for her. As Asami approached the mother of her best friend she took her in. 

Senna’s smile didn’t reach her eyes, the purple bags under her eyes were evident even on her caramel skin, and she looked fragile. To Asami, Senna looked like she was carrying the weight of the world and Asami knew that her daughter was her world. _What am I doing here?_ The thought, slightly altered, but still the same sentiment she had been feeling since she agreed to come to try to help Korra.

Asami wanted to run. _What am I doing here?_ Echoed through her mind as she grabbed her suitcase from the baggage carousel. _What am I doing here?_ As the arms of a woman she had watched break down so many times when **it** happened wrapped her in the tightest of embraces. _What am I doing here?_

Senna’s embrace broke the spell. It felt so familiar, not quite the embrace she had been wanting for the past month but close. _I am here because I want to help her. I’m here because I love her._ The new mantra forged a blazing path to the forefront of her mind. 

* * *

**_THEN_ **

Nine days. The nine longest days of her life. She thought back to when her mother had died. The days that had followed had seemed long but they were nothing, _nothing_ , compared to the nine days her best friend was missing. 

On the first day, Asami laid in her bed. She wasn’t sure how or when she had been deposited in her childhood bedroom and she didn’t care. She had fainted when she saw the red lotus on the folded sheet of paper that had been placed on her pillow. The scant information she knew about the _terrorists_ flashed into her mind and that was enough to bring her down for 18 hours. When she woke, she couldn’t face the world.

On the second day, she left her room. Determined to find Senna and Tonraq and to gain as much information about the current status of the case as possible. When Asami arrived at the Southern Cultural Center she took one look at Senna and broke down. Asami had wanted to be strong but Senna’s eyes were the same wonderful shade of cyan as Korra’s and too much for Asami’s heart to take.

Senna held Asami as she blubbered and tried to apologize.

“I’m...sorry.” She managed to choke out between sobs. “I...I-I sh-should have been...I should have been there.”

Senna stroked Asami’s hair. “They would have taken you too, or worse. This is not your fault. There’s nothing you could have done.”

Asami stayed wrapped in Senna’s arms crying until she could cry no more. When she refound her strength she was ready to hear the details. There wasn’t much to learn but it did make her feel hopeful.

As Asami drove back to the Sato Estate, she couldn’t stomach the idea of going back to the apartment, she kept repeating the facts to herself. 

_Korra’s blood was not on the blanket. It was the blood of a man named Zaheer, a leader in the Red Lotus organization. Korra had fought. She may be injured but she is alive. No one in the apartment complex saw anything.There are leads but they cannot share them at this time. The police are doing everything they can to find Korra._

When she arrived at home she bypassed the front door, instead opting to go through the back gate and head into the workshop she shared with her father. Asami knew any attempt at sleep would be futile so she felt that she should put her running mind to use. She pulled out her drafting materials and closed her eyes. The only thing she could see was the splintered wood of the doorframe to their apartment.

_Did no one hear that? I know Korra fought but I know she would have called out for help. Did no one care enough to see what was going on? What if the police were alerted instantly, as soon as the door was broken down? That’s it._

Asami opened her eyes. Laser focus guided her hand as she drew various parts to what would ultimately be a system that ran throughout a residence with monitors, alarms and the ability to alert what she hoped would be a new division of Future Industries who could instantaneously contact the police at any sign of trouble. She would need to ask her father about this but she was sure he would be supportive.

By the time she was done the light of morning was breaking through the windows of the workshop. Asami looked at the time and rolled her eyes. As much as she wanted to head to the Southern Cultural Center to wait for news with Senna and Tonraq she needed to go to class.

On the third day, Asami went to class. She didn’t hear anything her professors said but took notes based on what was being shown via the projector, she sat and stared blankly at her almost complete junior project during her assigned lab time, and she managed to eat a few bites of the food set down in front of her by Opal during lunch. 

When she could finally extricate herself from campus, she went to the Southern Cultural Center and sat with Senna. Tonraq sat stoically by the phone, eyes red and swollen, the silence that permeated the room wasn’t uncomfortable. It was the silence of people who had nothing to say. So they sat together with their worry. 

When Tonraq and Senna were ready to turn in, Asami headed back to the estate with promises of a call if there was any new development. Arriving home, Asami once again went straight to the workshop where she was greeted by her father.

Hiroshi was leaning over Asami’s drafting table, looking at the plans for the security system Asami was designing. He looked up when he heard Asami enter and was heartbroken by what he saw.

His beautiful daughter, who was usually so vibrant and full of life, looked broken. Her bright emerald irises were a light shade of green, verging on gray, the whites of her eyes were red and underneath them were dark purple half-circles that showed both her deep worry and lack of sleep. As Asami made her way toward him, he began to walk to meet her.

Asami was quickly wrapped in the arms of her father. This simple action coming from the man who loved her more than anyone in the world, released a torrent of tears and a wave of sadness she was unprepared for. Her knees buckled but her father held her up. Hiroshi was determined to be the strength his daughter needed. He knew that he could never make up for not being the most present father but in this moment he vowed he would be better. He would be there for every presentation, every graduation, every moment his daughter needed him.

Wrapped in her father’s arms, Asami could feel herself being moved toward the couch in the corner of the workshop. Hiroshi laid Asami down on the couch and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. He reached over and grasped her hand.

“Asami, you need to sleep.”

“I can’t. I have to finish my plans and make a presentation to give to you to establish a new division of Future Industries, and I need to finish my junior project and I have three papers to write, and I have to go into work at some point to ensure that production of the new hybrid Satomobile is going smoothly and I -”

“Asami, please. You will get whatever you need for the system you are designing, I will personally see to that. From the looks of it, it’s brilliant and I don’t see how the board could say no to it. You school work can wait, I’ll make some calls and let them know you will be taking time off. As for work, I do not expect to see you there anytime soon. You are to take all the time you need until you feel ready to return.”

Asami gave her father’s hand a gentle squeeze and she nodded. “I will agree to everything you just said except for taking time off school. I don’t want any special favors just because I am Hiroshi Sato’s daughter.”

“Okay.” Hiroshi said as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. He rose from his chair and motioned for Asami to get up. “Come on, you’re going to bed.”

Asami felt like a little girl again as her father pressed the covers around her body. He had waited patiently as she had readied herself for bed to make sure she got in bed. He told her goodnight and slipped out of the room leaving the door ajar. Asami fell asleep almost immediately.

The fourth through seventh days followed a similar pattern to the third. Asami would wake, head to her classes and then plant herself at the Southern Cultural Center to sit with Senna. She would hold Senna’s hand as they sat, worrying, waiting and hoping that today would be the day. Sometimes, Senna would be asleep when Asami arrived, so she would work on her school work until Senna awoke then make sure both she and Tonraq ate some dinner (Senna and Tonraq would make sure she ate as well) and head home to finalize the security system project.

On the eighth day, Asami went to her father’s office before heading to the Cultural Center. She found Hiroshi pouring over her plans and proposal for Future Industries' new Home Security division.

“Dad?”

“Oh, Asami, I didn’t hear you come in. All of this is perfect. I’ll present it to the board Monday.”

Asami smiled, a rare sight during the last week and it made Hiroshi feel better even though he knew this tiny shred of happiness wouldn’t last. 

“Thanks. But that’s not why I wanted to talk.”

Hiroshi motioned for Asami to have a seat and waited for her to settle.

“I wanted to...I know you just...I can’t go back to that apartment.”

Hiroshi nodded. He had expected this but had wanted to be sure it was what his daughter wanted.

“Okay, we will sell it. Do you want to remain here, at the estate?”

Asami frowned and began to think. _When Korra is found she will most likely be whisked away to the Southern Water Tribe._

“I think that would be best for now.” Asami conceded. 

Hiroshi nodded and made a note on his calendar.

“Do you think we could also hire someone to pack everything up? I don’t think I can do it and I don’t think Senna and Tonraq have the time. I want everything to be as easy as pos-”

“Asami, you need to calm down. I will take care of everything, you go do what you need to do.”

Asami stood and crossed to Hiroshi’s side to give him a hug. “Thank you.” She said before letting go of him and heading for the door. “I’ll be -”

“-at the Cultural Center if I need you. I know, sweetheart.”

Asami’s day at the Cultural Center passed much like the others she had spent there. The trio were joined by Mako, Bolin and Opal who brought them lunch and she managed to finish up the written portion of her junior project. Time passed slowly but soon night fell and she returned to the estate.

She woke with a start. The ringing of her phone pulled her from an uneasy sleep and into reality. She looked at the time, 03:48, before realizing it was Senna calling. A chill ran down her spine and she felt more awake than she had in the last eight days.

* * *

**_NOW_ **

The blast of cold air that assaulted her when she stepped out of the airport almost made Asami turn around. Senna noticed Asami flinch and chuckled while looping her arm through Asami’s and pulling her close.

“The car is not too far.”

“Car?”

“It’s the South Pole not the Stone Age, Asami. How did you think we traveled?”

“I...Korra...she said she couldn’t drive because it’s the tundra.”

Senna looked at Asami with raised eyebrows and smirked.

“I now realize that I’ve been played.” Asami said with a frown. She would have blushed if her face wasn’t already red from the cold.

“Korra doesn’t drive because she refuses to learn. She says it’s too difficult. I thought you would’ve taught her by now.”

Asami was taken aback. _Does she know?_

“What? Why?”

“Because your father invented the best selling car of all time.”

“Right,” Asami huffed out, “Korra never said she wanted to learn and I didn’t want to be pushy.”

“Well, maybe while you’re here she can learn.”

“I can try. But I make no promises.” Asami said with a laugh.

“Here we are.” Senna said, pointing to a nearby car.

 _Not just any car. My car._ Asami put her bags in the back seat.

“Is this new?” Asami asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

Senna started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Oh, yeah. We’d been needing a new car for a while and were looking at several other models but Korra told us we would love this one. We weren’t sure how she knew since it wasn’t available until two months ago but somehow she was right, we loved it.”

A giggle escaped Asami’s throat and she couldn’t help the wide grin that lit up her face. Senna looked at her with confusion.

“What?”

“I designed this car. I had the only drivable model.”

“You. Designed this?”

Asami nodded. 

* * *

**_THEN_ **

“Senna?”

_“They got her.”_

“They got her?” Asami repeated back in disbelief.

_“They’re taking her to Republic City Hospital but there will be no visitors allowed until the police are done doing...whatever it is they need to do. But I wanted you to know Korra is safe. I’ll give you more details when I have them.”_

When the call ended, Asami let out a shaky breath. She didn’t know when she had started crying but she knew they were tears of relief. 

Later that day Senna called Asami again, somehow, even though Korra was safe, Senna’s voice was more broken than before.

_“Asami, she won’t speak. To anyone. She doesn’t want visitors, especially not me or her father. The only thing she said after answering the police’s questions was ‘Is Asami safe?’ They had threatened to stay and wait for you if Korra didn’t stop fighting and cooperate. Do you think you would be willing to try to see her?”_

“Yes.” The word escaped Asami’s throat before Senna finished her question.

_“Okay. I will add you to the list of approved visitors.”_

“Thank you.”

_“Asami, she’s not the same. I have to warn you of that. It’s going to be difficult to see her as she is.”_

Asami took a deep breath before entering the hospital. She took another deep breath before walking past the officers posted outside the wing of the hospital Korra was in and yet another deep breath before opening the door and crossing the threshold into Korra’s room.

Looking at the figure in the bed took her breath away. Korra was sleeping. Curled up in a ball, trying to fold in on herself as much as she could. One arm under the pillow, the other outside the blankets over her side. Usually this sight would make Asami feel happy; her best friend sleeping peacefully. But this was different.

Korra had a bandage on her forehead that showed some blood seeping through, a black eye that was mostly healed but still evident, and a split lip. Her brow was furrowed indicating she was in pain severe enough to be making her slightly uncomfortable. Asami couldn’t look at her face any longer so she moved to her body. She could see that the nine days Korra had spent in captivity had eaten away at her body. _She’s thinner._ And then Asami noticed her wrist. There was a small bandaid on it but otherwise the skin of her wrist was raw and turning a deep purple. 

The information written on the white board above Korra’s bed indicated to her that there were more injuries she couldn’t see and that knowledge was enough to take the air from her lungs.

Asami wanted to leave but she knew if she did she would never come back. She willed herself into the chair next to Korra’s bed and sat. She stared at the opposite wall until she began to feel her eyes start to droop. She hadn’t gone back to sleep after Senna’s first phone call, so she leaned back into the chair and let sleep take her.

“You have to eat.” The sound of the nurse’s voice drew Asami from her slumber. She kept her eyes closed to see if Korra would say anything. Hearing no response and an exasperated sigh from the nurse Asami decided she would intervene. 

“Leave it here. I’ll make sure she eats.” Asami said as she sat up straight in her seat; looking the nurse in the eyes, full business mode on. The nurse rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Asami looked at the tray of food left behind and saw indistinguishable gray lumps and something that might have been puffin-seal sausage.

Without consulting Korra, she took out her phone and pulled up the app for Narook’s, selected one-click order favorites and tapped the soonest available delivery option. She double-checked to make sure she had changed the address to the hospital and watched the order status carefully so she could meet the delivery person in the lobby.

When the delivery driver was five minutes away, Asami quickly made her way to the lobby, and snuck past the nurses’ station with the food she was guessing Korra wasn’t supposed to have. When she came back she gently placed the container of seaweed noodles down in front of Korra. 

“Thank you.” Korra whispered and picked up the chopsticks from the untouched hospital tray. Asami sat back down in the chair and removed her container out of the bag. 

“I’ll put the gray stuff in the containers so they think you ate whatever _that_ is.” 

Korra remained silent. _She said thank you for the noodles, I think that’s better than what Senna and Tonraq have gotten._ Asami ate her noodles and moved to the side of Korra’s bed to reach the tray and dispose of the now cold food. When she was finished with that she scooped up Korra’s empty container and hid the bag behind the chair.

They sat in silence again. Asami didn’t want to make Korra uncomfortable, so after a couple of hours she decided she would head out. 

“I’m gonna go home.” Asami said, moving to get up.

She was stopped when a tan hand grabbed her arm and gently pushed her back. Asami looked at Korra. She was wincing from the movement but her blue eyes were begging her to stay.

“Okay. I’ll stay, but I need to call my dad to bring me some things.” Asami grabbed the bag from behind the chair and shoved it into the nearest trash can as she made her way to the lobby to call her dad.

Hiroshi was in the midst of putting the final touches on the presentation he was going to give to the board tomorrow. He had decided that Asami should be the head of the division since it was her plan to begin with. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone began to ring.

_“Hey sweetheart. How are things at the hospital?”_

“Okay, I guess. Senna is right, she’s not speaking but she wants me to stay so I was wondering if you could bring me some things.”

_“Of course. What do you need?”_

“Can you bring my laptop and the blueprints for the security system?”

_“Anything else?”_

“No. I’m okay other than that but I’ll be back tomorrow.”

_“Give me about an hour. I’ll call you when I’m almost there.”_

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon.”

_“I love you, Asami.”_

“Love you too, dad.”

When Asami got off the phone she noticed Senna and Tonraq making their way into the hospital. When Tonraq spotted Asami, they quickly joined her in the lobby chairs.

“How is she?” Tonraq asked.

“Quiet. I got her to eat. I had to sneak in Narook’s but she ate.”

Relief washed over the faces of Korra’s parents.

“Has she said anything?” Senna asked tentatively.

“She said ‘thank you’ when I gave her the noodles. But nothing else..”

Senna nodded at that. “Well that’s better than nothing.”

They sat there for a few minutes before Tonraq got up to head to Korra’s room. Senna said she wanted to give him time with her on his own since she had had the opportunity to be with Korra while she made her statement to the police.

Upon hearing this Asami couldn’t help herself. “Senna, what happened to her...while she was gone?”

“I think that’s something Korra should tell you. I know you feel like you will be able to help her more if you know but it is really something that she will tell you when the time is right. She wasn’t pleased that I was there when she had to tell the police. She doesn’t want us to know because she thinks we will look at her differently.”

Asami nodded. She understood. When her mother had died of cancer she didn’t want people to know. The people she did tell treated her with pity and kid gloves and she had detested it.

“I would never look at her as anyone other than Korra.”

“You and I know that but Korra will take a little convincing to believe that.”

“Well, then. Can I ask why it happened?”

Senna’s face took on a seriousness Asami had never seen before. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“This isn’t the first time the Red Lotus tried to take Korra but it is the first time they were successful.”

Asami’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“Korra doesn’t remember the other time. She was five. Tonraq had just been elected governor and the Red Lotus was displeased and attempted to kidnap Korra in order to force Tonraq to resign. Thankfully our security forces were able to stop them.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would a terrorist organization try to take your daughter over politics?”

“We didn’t understand that either. Until now. Unulaq, Tonraq’s brother, orchestrated both kidnapping attempts to try to usurp power in the south.”

Asami was quiet. This was too much information to take in at once.

“Does Korra know?”

“She was the one who gave police his name. He wasn’t there when they rescued her; they’re still looking for him. That’s why there’s so much security for her.”

Asami didn’t know what to say so she just nodded. _Her own uncle._

She and Senna sat there for a few more minutes before Asami finally said, “Senna, you should go up there. Tell her I’m down here waiting for my dad and that I’ll be back up soon?”

“Oh, you weren’t on your way out?”

“No. I told her I was going to go home and she grabbed my arm and put me back in the chair.”

Senna gave Asami the smallest of smiles. “I’m glad she wants someone around.”

“I think want is a strong word. More like she is tolerating my presence because I got rid of the nurse who was being a nuisance.”

“You might think that but she hasn’t stopped me or her father from leaving.” Senna said as she stood. “I’ll let her know you’ll be up soon. Thanks for staying with my girl.” 

Asami watched as Senna headed toward the elevators.

* * *

**_NOW_ **

Korra had seen her mother leave the house but didn’t know where she was going. She hadn’t asked, not because she didn’t care but because she still didn’t feel like speaking. She only spoke when absolutely necessary - in therapy and to ask for more food. Korra had also noticed several large boxes arrive in the last few days and had seen her father carry them to the bedroom next to hers.

She assumed the boxes contained the supplies she needed to complete her coursework from the end of the semester. Her parents had ordered her a new desktop computer since her laptop had been destroyed. Korra tried to push the image of the smashed laptop out of her mind unsuccessfully. 

Her breathing quickened and she began to do the exercise she and her therapist, Katara, had come up with to ground herself when this happened. _I am home in the Southern Water Tribe. I am safe. Three things I see...book, stove, refrigerator.. I am home in the Southern Water Tribe. I am safe. Mug, milk, coffee pot. I am home…_ She heard a car door slam. And then another. 

Korra looked at the time. _Weird. Why would dad be with mom if he has meetings all day._ She sighed and stood up from the table, making her way to the stairs. _I don’t feel like dealing with them right now._ She thought to herself.

She was halfway up the stairs when her mother opened the door. Senna was talking to someone, not her father.

“...you’ll take a left. I made sure I put plenty of wood on the fire before I left so we could get you warmed up quickly.”

Korra heard the zippers of two jackets. She was torn. On the one hand she didn’t want to see the look of concern her mother was always wearing whenever Korra was near, but she couldn’t think of who could be visiting that couldn’t stand the weather. Her curiosity won out.

Walking slowly back down the stairs, Korra first caught sight of Senna hanging up a black parka. _Black? Most everyone around here wears blue._ A few more steps and

Korra froze. She saw a pair of boots being handed to Senna. Boots she would know anywhere. _Asami._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm in the midst of writing part 2 but pandemic online teaching is dragging me down so I'm a little slower than I was but I'll get back on track soon! :)


End file.
